El nuevo enfrentamiento
by CiZaF
Summary: Después de conocer el porque Rin quería superar a Haru en natación, todo parecía que podrían recuperar su amistad de años atrás, pero Makoto no veía venir que ahora él tendría que ser rival de Rin por algo que ambos querían...
1. Chapter 1

**Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroko Ustumi, y demás gente que tenga sus derechos, solo los toma prestados para poder crear mi historia.  
><strong>

**La autora no recibe ningún beneficio económico por publicar esto, y gracias por el espacio prestado para la publicación de este trabajo.**

**Capitulo 1  
><strong>

Una mañana como cualquiera, el sol brillaba mientras Makoto se encontraba de cunclillas, jugando con un pequeño gatito blanco, que daba pequeños saltos tratando de arañar la varilla con una cola de gato, mientras soltaba su ligero y tierno maullido contento.

Pocos instantes después se escucharon unos ligeros pasos escaleras arriba donde Makoto se encontraba; al percibirlos en la callada calle, alzo su mirada verde con una sonrisa al ver a ese par de ojos azules, que ya se había acostumbrado ver durante casi todo el tiempo, desde que eran niños, portando sus pantalones color marrón claro, una camisa blanca con una corbata verde, una chaqueta desabrochada gris obscura y zapatillas azules.

-Buenos días, Haru-ch…

-te dije que dejaras el "chan".

-Lo siento. Vamos se nos hará tarde, Haru.

Lentamente Haru y Makoto descendieron las escaleras, caminando uno al lado del otro. Makoto se encontraba concentrado en el camino, mientras escuchaban con calma el cantar de las gaviotas mientras se acercaban más y más a la playa, que la luz de la mañana se encargaba de bañar con sus rayos, sintiendo el ambiente cálido.

"Por primera vez, estoy impaciente en saber lo que Haru me quiere decir. Nunca tardaba tanto en decirme si algo sucedía; será que…"

-Anoche Rin me llamo al móvil, y hablamos un poco.

Al escuchar las palabras de Haru, Makoto sintió un alivio la oír la voz de Haru esbozando una sonrisa y tener por completo la certeza de lo que le ocultaba, mientras en sus ojos que no dejaban de observarlo se llenaban de miedo, sabía de sobra que todo lo relacionado con Rin lo animaba, pero a la vez que casi de inmediato; ese miedo, comenzó a apoderarse de Makoto, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco por una fracción de segundo, y rápidamente desviando la mirada de Haru comenzó a mirar el camino, sin tenerlo realmente en cuenta, mientras poco a poco ese mismo miedo que ya se apoderaba de él sin notarlo, ya lo invadía casi por completo. Él sabía que debía temer, sin que Haru se lo dijera, sin el simple hecho que casi tuviera la capacidad de leer el pensamiento de Haru; conocía la razón de Rin para llamarlo, aunque habían pasado solo dos meses de aquel momento…

"-¿Makoto podemos hablar un momento?- Le decía a Makoto con cierta indiferencia hacia él, al momento en el que tenía la mirada clavada en la enorme alberca del colegio Samezuka, mirando como Haru nadaba libremente en ella."

"-Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar?-contestándole con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a Rin."

"-Sígueme.- Solo se había limitado a pronunciar mientras se giraba dándole la espalda solo para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, caminando sin tomarse la molestia de decir ni una palabra, solamente con su traje de baño negro con marcas rojas, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros alejada de las banquetas de salida donde Nagisa junto con Rei se encontraban jugueteando para entrar al agua. Makoto lo siguió sin dudarlo mientras vestía su sudadera blanca con franjas azules."

"-¿Qué sucede Rin?- preguntaba Makoto mientras sonreía tratando de romper el silencio del momento, las ansias de saber de qué asunto quería tratar con él lo asediaba.-Sabes antes de que me digas, quiero que sepas que me alegro que por fin se haya aclarado todo y podamos ser amigos como lo éramos ant...-"

"-Te equivocas Makoto. -Contesto con una cierto tono áspero al mismo tiempo que se giraba mirando a Makoto con una hostilidad reflejada en sus ojos rojos, que sorprendiéndolo haciendo que borrara su sonrisa y abriera los ojos de la impresión."

"-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A caso ha sucedido algo más que no estemos enterados?-"

"-Eso no es el problema… mejor dicho tú eres el problema. Sé de sobra que estás enamorado de Haru, no se desde cuanto tiempo, pero te diré algo… Yo también amo a Haru, y lo he estado por todos estos años; y haré hasta lo imposible para que él se quede a mi lado y por supuesto haré que se vaya a Australia conmigo en cuanto nos graduemos."

"' ¿Rin ama a Haru? Pero como supo que yo… que yo amo a Haru? ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo sabe? No… no entiendo… si es así eso significa que…'"

-…to.

"'Supongo que tengo que luchar por él, pero eso significa que podría en peligro de nuevo mi amistad con Rin… y no solo eso, si no lo logro, también perderé a Haru.'"

-…koto.

"La única razón por la que he ocultado esto por tanto tiempo, era precisamente esa, pero no quiero que alejen a Haru de mí… pero ¿y Rin?"

-Makoto, ¿Sucede algo?

La voz de Haru regreso a Makoto a la realidad de golpe.

-No, no es nada.-Makoto lo miró y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, cerraba sus ojos para no mostrar el miedo que sentía. Pero Haru siguió viéndolo mientras con sus ojos azules trataba de descubrir la reacción de él.

-Te preocupa algo, ¿verdad?-Haru mencionaba mientras desviaba la mirada e Makoto, observando el camino, optando por no seguir preguntando.

-Es solo que me sorprendió un poco, el escucharlo, pero es bueno ya que eso demuestra que todo volvió a ser como antes. ¿No es así?

"¿Cómo puedo saber el motivo de su llamada sin levantar sospechas en Haru?"

-Acordamos de vernos hoy después de clases, pasara por mí a mi casa.

El corazón de Makoto se aceleró al escuchar las palabras de Haru, odiaba tener que ocultar cosas a Haru y menos si se trataba de Rin; pero sabía que si no hacía nada Rin cumpliría su promesa, pero también sabía que si le confesaba sus sentimientos, se arriesgaba a perder a Haru y a Rin definitivamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroko Ustumi, y demás gente que tenga sus derechos, solo los toma prestados para poder crear mi historia.**

La autora no recibe ningún beneficio económico por publicar esto, y gracias por el espacio prestado para la publicación de este trabajo.

Capítulo 2

Las horas de clase habían seguido su curso, mientras en su asiento Makoto seguía mirando como Haru seguía mirando la ventana con su cabeza recargada en su brazo, sabía lo que pensaba. Estaba un tanto ansioso por el encuentro que tendría con Rin ese mismo día, a escasas horas.

"Falta poco, para que terminen las clases, e irme con Haru a casa. Después de eso, ¿Qué haré? Tengo que encontrar una solución rápidamente para evitar que Rin se lleve a Haru… Creo que después de todo tengo que tomar una decisión sobre que hacer. Es algo en lo que nunca me imagine verme envuelto en esta situación, pero era cuestión de tiempo después de tiempo."

Sus pensamientos lo absorbían mientras comenzaba a mirar a Haru sin darse cuenta de nada, solo se limitaba a observarlo, como él se detenía a mirar al momento que poco a poco al miedo que sentía en ese instante, era reemplazado poco a poco con una tristeza, no había estado ni un segundo sin pensar en lo mismo todo el día, perder a Haru le dolería.

-¡Tachibana-kun, pon atención por favor!- El profesor llamaba la atención de Makoto al ver que estaba distraído mirando a Haru.

-Lo siento profesor.-Casi de inmediato Makoto se giró y dirigiendo a una mano detrás de la cabeza revolviendo su cabello verde olivo y su conocida risa, mirando al profesor apenado. En pocos instantes sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a juguetear con su bolígrafo haciendo garabatos en la página de su cuaderno. Con la mirada perdida clavada en los garabatos, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente aun con miedo latente circulando por sus venas. Sabía de sobra que debía comenzar a actuar lo más pronto posible. Sin notar que Haru lo observaba con detenimiento solo durante un breve instante.

"No sé qué es lo que él siente por mí y mucho menos me atrevo a preguntarlo. Aun así me pregunto cómo es que no intente averiguarlo por los últimos dos años. En ese tiempo pude haber sabido que piensa Haru de mí. Si es que siente por mí lo mismo que yo… siento por él. Me siento como un idiota en tratar de hacer algo ahora que me siento amenazado por Rin."

"Esto se está volviendo cada vez más confuso. Primero tengo la seguridad que puedo perder para siempre la amistad de Rin solo por esto, y saber que todo lo que pasamos juntos no sirvió de nada.

"Dos, puedo perder a Haru por el simple hecho de enterarse que lo he amado por dos años y no he dicho nada. O que al menos lo nuestro no sea igual. Y es posible que conserve la amistad de Rin. Ademas pasar lo que mas temo."

Con ese simple pensamiento Makoto sintió como un ligero ardor en sus ojos comenzaba a aparecer, eran las lágrimas del dolor que sentía desde su corazón, al momento que apretaba sus puños sobre su escritorio tratando de soportar, de manera más difícil, esa terrible idea.

"¿Qué haré? Yo…"

-Makoto, tenemos que irnos.-La voz de Haru lo trajo de golpe a la realidad, al girar la cabeza y ver que Haru estaba a unos pasos cerro la libreta de golpe, mientras levantaba sus cosas.

-Claro, Haru.-Respondió guardando sus cosas en su mochila, con una sonrisa fingida sin mostrarle sus ojos.

-Makoto, ¿Sucede algo?

La pregunta de Haru sorprendió a Makoto con la guardia baja, y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, miró a Haru a sus ojos, observar que Haru sospechaba algo de todo lo sucedido. Su miedo se disipo por completo, y elevando con timidez y lentitud una mano, con el notable deseo de tocar el rostro de Haru se apoderándose de él, al igual que el deseo de revelar todo, lo sucedido con Rin, lo que su corazón había guardado por tanto tiempo y el miedo de perderle. Era todo o nada, ahí en medio de un salón de clase vació, solo él y Haru. En ese momento, de lo contrario, sentía que no volvería a tener el valor de nuevo. Odiaba tener que ocultarle algo a Haru, incluyendo sus sentimientos por él. Y lo único que le estaba dando la fuerza para poder revelarle todo era ese profundo azul de sus ojos, lo que lo había mantenido con fuerza hasta ese momento, él había decido irse a Tokio después de graduarse y quería quedarse con Haru a pesar de todo y todos.

-Haru… yo te…

-¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan, vamos a practicar!-Anunciaba alegremente Nagisa al entrar a la salón acercándose a Makoto y a Haru rápidamente mientras agitaba las manos y entraba Rei detrás de él casi de inmediato.

Makoto de inmediato bajo su mano, cerrándolo en un puño aun costado suyo. Dibujando una sonrisa en su cara mirándolos entrar desviando su mirada de Haru. Queriendo dar un par de pasos para dirigirse a la puerta, sentía que había perdido una oportunidad muy valiosa, y la frustración albergada en su interior estaba por quebrar su falsa expresión.

-Haru, vamos.-Decía mirándolo evitando sus ojos azules con una expresión calmada. Siguió caminando mientras Nagisa y Rei se adelantaban, al quedar justo al lado de Haru se detuvo por un segundo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Podré saber qué es lo que ocultas?

-Te lo diré, lo prometo.-La voz de Makoto se escuchaba seria, con un ligero tono nervioso y alegre en su voz, sin dirigir la mirada ni un segundo a Haru.

Caminando hacia la salida Makoto, Haru junto con Gou caminando hacia la salida el colegio. Gracias a Nagisa y Rei cancelaron la práctica debido a un problema de último minuto un mientras Makoto respiraba y trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden para al final poder, hablar con Haru. Él sabía que el momento había llegado y tenía que armarse de valor para poder ser sincero al cien con Haru.

-Haru.-La voz temblorosa de Makoto había comenzado a escucharse después de tan largo tiempo que había durado silenciada, dirigiendo la mirada de Haru hacia Makoto.-Lo que sucede es que…-

-¡Nīsan, ¿qué haces aquí?!-La exclamación de Gou, distrajo la atención de Haru mientras corría los escasos dos metros para encontrase con Rin, de inmediato, pero helaron a Makoto haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la salida con sorpresa, solo para confirmar que Rin estaba parado en la entrada con su camisa negra con un collar de color rosa, así como un par de pantalones blancos y zapatos negros. Había de inmediato al salir de la escuela.

-Vine por Haru.-Anunciaba tratando de demostrar desinterés.

-Acordamos que nos veríamos en mi casa.

-Lo sé, pero te llame a tu móvil y supuse que no lo tenías al entrar el buzón. Ademas supe que hay un lugar donde cocinan una muy buena caballa, podemos ir ahí, y podríamos hablar.

-Está bien. Makoto, ¿Está bien si me voy ahora?

-C... claro, no hay problema.-Mencionaba algo distraído mientras trataba de fingir calma.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.-Mencionaba Haru sin antes echarle una ultima mirada significativa a Makoto, antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a Rin.

Gou se quedó asombrada al escuchar a su hermano, pero con una sonrisa muy grande al ver que la relación con Haru había sido a ser la misma de antes. Ambos se despidieron mientras Makoto estupefacto miraba como Haru se alejaba con Rin por el camino opuesto al de siempre, entonces supo que en realidad la batalla había comenzado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**(Parte 1)**

**Antes que nada, es mi primer fic y de verdad estoy trabajando duro en hacerlo para que los disfruten, tanto ustedes como a los amigos que les guste este tipo de trabajos. Y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, y que dejen sus comentarios (aunque son pocos), y pues estoy abierta a comentarios, criticas y/u opiniones, para poder mejorar poco a poco. Bueno un detalle sobre este capítulo es que lo haré en dos partes, una de las razones es porque en verdad es un tanto largo y no quiero abrumarlos con tanto que leer, y la segunda razón es porque se verá la historia a través de los ojos de los demás personajes, para conocer a detalle todo sobre ellos y lo que los involucra en esta historia. Y sin mas preámbulos, los dejo y espero les guste n.n**

Las horas habían pasado largas y lentas para Makoto, que esperaba sentado en la entrada trasera de la casa de Haru, siendo la única que dejaba abierta. Teniendo el móvil de Haru en mano, solo escuchaba el tic tac del reloj sonar una y otra vez, con los nervios de punta y la tensión adueñándose de su cuerpo, por instinto cerro su puño sujetando sus bermudas blanca arrugo la tela por completo.

Con la poca de calma que le quedaba, se levantó y camino al interior de la casa para dirigirse a la sala, mientras dejaba el móvil encima de la mesa, con la luz parpadeando incesantemente parecía un mensaje, probablemente de Rin. Dispuesto a regresar a su lugar, escucho una risa que provenía de la entrada principal de la casa, esa risa era inconfundible, era señal que había llegado, de inmediato corrió a la salida trasera, y poniéndose los tenis a tumbos logró salir de la casa y logro recorrer el tramo a la entrada principal, no esperaría a que Haru entrara y lo viera sentado en la entrada.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con Rin mirando a Haru seriamente, y a Haru dándole la espalda, Makoto por instinto se escondió antes de pudiera si quiera pensar en saludar a Haru; por un segundo había creído que Rin había alcanzado a verlo. Su corazón acelerado por la agitación lo obligaba a respirar fuertemente, mientras que a la vez trataba de concentrar sus sentidos a la conversión de Rin. Sentía la necesidad de saber más sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde entre ellos. Sentía que solo así podría saber que había sucedido, porque sin la mirada azul de Haru no tenía ni idea de que pensaba. No era propio de él, siempre esperaba paciente a que Haru le contara que sucedía y eso le bastaba, pero ahora se trataba de que alguien más se llevaría a Haru lejos de él. Eran cosas que él no podría soportar. En el interior de su corazón el miedo y el dolor de esa simple idea, pero algo más nacía suplantando poco a poco al miedo; no sabía que era, nunca lo había sentido, era algo nuevo para él.

-Sé que lo que dije fue muy repentino lo de esta tarde… además que sabes que no soy muy bueno con… este tipo de cosas.-La voz de Rin estaba llena de nerviosismo, eso llamo la atención de Makoto lo que lo motivo a asomarse un poco logrando ver la cara sonrojada de Rin, que a su vez desviaba su mirada de la cara de Haru; no estaba seguro ya que la luna a espaldas de Rin, ver una sombra que casi no hacia visible su rostro.-…pero fui sincero cuando dije que estoy enamorado de ti. Y por eso fue todo esto… me costó mucho reunir todo el valor para decírtelo…

Makoto se sobresaltó a escucharlo que quedó paralizado de la impresión, su corazón se acelero y las ansias de llegar junto a Haru, abrazarlo y alejarlo de Rin crecieron desesperadamente. Pero no podía moverse ni un milímetro.

"Haru voltea, por favor quiero saber qué piensas."

-Rin… yo…

-No, no me digas ahora. Además fue muy repentino todo esto, solo…-Titubeaba al momento en el que alzaba su brazo derecho y revolvía su cabello rojo tratando de aparentar calma.-…piénsalo y quisiera seguir saliendo contigo… pero como amigos, quiero platicar de los viejos tiempos y esas cosas… sabes que no hemos podido hacerlo por todo lo que ha pasado, y solo se un poco por Gou.-Mostraba una sonrisa desenfadada que mostraba sus dientes de tiburón, tratando de restarle importancia y eliminar la tensión del momento. Dentro de Makoto, seguía sorprendido pero no se daba cuenta que eso nuevo que se sentía, iba creciendo más y más sin que pareciera poder detenerse… A penas podía notar que Rin presionaba sus puños como si tratara de contenerse y estuviera perdiendo toda capacidad de hacerlo.

Sin previo aviso, Rin se abalanzo sobre Haru abrazándolo por un breve instante mientras Makoto solo miraba sin poder mover ni un solo musculo, el deseo de separarlos se apodero de Makoto, pero podía ver que Haru no había correspondido al abrazo, y al igual que él estaba sorprendido, sin saber que hacer al respecto. El corazón de Makoto dio un vuelco, la ver la escena que ese sentimiento desconocido se convirtiera en una ligera punzada de rabia al ver como Rin abrazaba a Haru. Una rabia que era alimentada por el miedo en el corazón de Makoto.

Rin soltó de golpe a Haru que al igual que Makoto estaba estupefacto ante la reacción de Rin.

-Lo siento… me deje llevar…- Apenado desvió la mirada, mientras esperaba calmarse un poco.-Bueno me tengo que ir, mañana tendré un duro entrenamiento con mi equipo desde muy temprano. Hasta luego Haru.

-Hasta luego.

Lentamente Makoto intento no y hacer ni un ruido al escuchar ligeros pasos que se acercaban, sabía que Rin estaba llenándose de la casa de Haru. Makoto se escondió rápidamente mientras Rin bajaba las escaleras deteniéndose justo al lado de donde se encontraba Makoto sin ni siquiera mirarle de reojo.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Makoto?-Refutaba para después mirara de reojo a Makoto, mientras esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, sin moverse ni un poco. Makoto se sorprendió para luego fruncir el ceño por la frustración en su interior. Haciendo que Rin se girara a mirarlo, mientras fruncía el entrecejo esperando la respuesta de Makoto.

-¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos a Haru?

-Sí, por lo visto esta demás decir que no me ha dado su respuesta, y supongo que tú no lo has hecho. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, pero estoy…

-Era de suponerse que no lo harías. Como sea, viendo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me voy. Adiós Makoto.-Mencionaba indiferente para comenzar a caminar escaleras abajo. Makoto inconscientemente comenzó a seguirlo cuando Rin se encontraba a varios pasos adelante, y aun con la mente algo aturdida por esas rabia, con la imagen de Rin abrazando a Haru dando vueltas en su cabeza, acelero el paso, caminando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al grado que habían dejado atrás su casa sin ni siquiera notarlo. Había acelerado el paso y estirando su brazo tomo de repente el hombro de Rin con fuerza, frenando bruscamente el paso de Rin, haciéndolo casi caer, a la vez que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo amenazando al cielo por hacerlo llover.

-No he terminado Rin. No he hablado con Haru porque no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero creo que esta vez no dudare ni un segundo.

Rin sin voltear, abrió sus ojos rojos de la sorpresa, no creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, ni siquiera el tono en la voz de Makoto. Era una faceta que ni el mismo Haru conocía; mejor dicho que ni el mismo Makoto sabía que existía en él. Rin se giró quitando la mano de Makoto de su hombro que se había aferrado a él con fuerza, tratando de disimular su sorpresa, y su desconcierto tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, que mostraba sus dientes y una mirada decidida hacia la cara sin expresión de Makoto.

-De acuerdo Makoto.-Terminando de mencionarlo se giró sin titubear y comenzó a caminar con una calma fingida mientras avanzaba por la calle mientras hacia un ademan con la mano.-Adiós.-

Makoto se quedó parado en ese mismo lugar por un rato mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer mojándose sin que él lo notara, con la mirada centrada en mirar a Rin alejarse poco a poco a través de la lluvia, que rápidamente comenzó a intensificarse.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa empapado por la lluvia, que poco a poco gracias a lo frío de las gotas y el repiqueteo sobres su playera empapada azul, ya empapada, le ayudaba a volver a la realidad de su aturdimiento, haciéndolo un poco mas consciente de lo que había sucedido y de donde se encontraba. Entrando a su casa se dirigió directamente a su cuarto sin tomar ningún cuidado. Encerrándose en su habitación se dejo caer en su cama aun hundido en sus pensamientos, había sido un día muy agitado emocionalmente hablando. El haberse entero de que Rin buscaría a Haru, de que se lo llevo, enterarse que Rin ya había confesado lo que sentía, y peor aún no tener ni idea que pensaba ni sentía Haru, todo en un solo día, había sido demasiado para él. Sin mas su móvil a un lado en su mesita de noche, se escucho insistentemente, tomándolo y viendo que era una llamada de Haru, entrecerrando los ojos mirando el numero en la pantalla, decidió cerrar el móvil. No se sentía listo, quería que la próxima vez que hablará con él, crearía la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con él; fuera cual fuera la situación en la que se encontraran.

Había tomado una decisión, y a pesar de eso sentía una tristeza por las consecuencias que conllevaría. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, creía que podría conformarse con ser eso, con tal de estar a su lado, y que no tendría que elegir entre uno de sus amigos y sobre la persona que amaba. La imagen de Haru en los brazos de Rin, seguía torturándolo. Y eso le ayudaba a estar mas que seguro de lo que mas quería, no querría que nada ni nadie, ni mucho menos Rin alejaran a Haru de su lado. Pelearía contra todo el mundo incluso sus padres si fuera necesario, si solo así se mantendría a lado de Haru. Había decidido luchar por él hasta sus últimas consecuencias y entre ellas, la mas probable de todas, sería que perdería la amistad de Rin para siempre, eso era un precio muy alto a pagar, y ahora mas que nunca se mantenía con la fuerza y voluntad, de que estaba realmente estaba mas que dispuesto a pagarlo.


	4. Chapter 3 (Parte 2)

Capítulo 3

**(Parte 2)**

**Hola, gracias por la paciencia y por supuesto seguirme... no soy buena hablando... pero gracias por supuesto sus comentarios, y opiniones, aunque no se los diga me animan a seguir con estos proyectos... agradezco a Adgriv por apoyarme y ayudarme cuando entro en desesperación y quiero tirar mi computadora a la basura... Ademas que quise involucrar un poco mas a los demás personajes, y ponerlos en situaciones algo amm... incomodas (xD) ¡Que tengan feliz año nuevo y disfruten este capitulo! n.n/**

A pasar de la lluvia, el día había llegado con un sol radiante que se reflejaba en las gotas de roció que habían quedado en las hojas de los arbustos y los pétalos de las flores. Dejando aun así, se podía sentir el aire un poco más húmedo de lo normal, haciéndolo sentir a la vez un tanto frío. Haru se había detenido a sentir la humedad en la puerta de su casa, mientras miraba el despejado cielo azul que lo sin prestar atención al camino por un momento. Al desviar la mirada del cielo hacia las escalaras, entrecerró lo ojos y miro al pequeño gatito blanco cruzar las, pero sin ver en ni un momento, rastro de Makoto. Extrañado comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pensativo esperando que Makoto llegara corriendo para ir juntos a la escuela como ya lo habían hecho desde hace muchos años; era inusual en Makoto no llegar a tiempo a casa de Haru para acompañarlo, así como de igual manera era inusual en él no le contestara una llamada. Quería hablar con él y aclarar lo que lo tenía tan mal.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había decido llevar su móvil. Lo saco de su bolsillo para abrirlo y mirar la hora, después de dudarlo por un segundo, decidió llamar a Makoto a su móvil. No tenía tiempo para ir a casa de Makoto.

"Primero oculta cosas, luego no me contesta las llamadas y ahora me evita… ¿Qué diablos te pasa Makoto?"

Nunca se había dejado llevar tanto por cosas sin importancia, sin embargo sabía que Makoto no era así. Y en ningún otro momento había sucedido algo similar, ni siquiera se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que algo así. Marco el número rápidamente y acercándose el auricular al oído escuchando el tono de marcar, se impacientaba al no tener respuesta.

-¿Hola?-Una dulce voz contesto la llamada con ese especial tono lleno de ternura y dulzura en la voz.

-Hola, Tachibana san… ¿se encuentra Makoto?

-Haru-chan, ¡cuánto tiempo! me alegro que llamarás. Makoto está en cama, despertó con fiebre, al parecer pescó un resfriado y no podrá ir a la escuela.

-Ya veo, ¿sabe si puedo hablar con él?

-Lo siento, pero ahora está descansando, si deseas puedes venir cuando terminen las clases. ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje a Makoto? Puedo dárselo cuando despierte.

-No es necesario, pero gracias Tachibana san, pasare a verlo más tarde.

-Al contrario, de cualquier forma le avisare que llamaste.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Haru-chan.

"Un resfriado… eso explica muchas cosas…"

Pensaba así mismo mientras escuchaba como la madre de Makoto terminaba la llamada, sujetando en su móvil con fuerza mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la escuela, sin la compañía de Makoto, era extraño. Se sentía solo, por un pequeño momento había notado que extrañaba la compañía de Makoto. Se sentía extraño caminar solo, sin la persona que siempre lo acompañaba y que en rara ocasión se separaba de él; la que se aferraba a él cada vez que sentía miedo por las locuras de Nagisa; el que adivinaba sus pensamientos con solo mirarlo, no le hacía falta la compañía de alguien, le faltaba esa persona.

Mirando el cielo azul, tirado en el pasto verde, seguía perdido mientras los parloteos incesantes de Nagisa y Rei a su lado eran ignorados por completo…

"Makoto y Rin han estado extraños últimamente, incluso anoche que los vi, no pude saber de qué hablaron. Esperaba ver a Makoto en la entrada de mi casa, pero solo pude ver que fue detrás de Rin y no pude hablar con él. Luego Makoto, ha estado extraño desde ayer que le hable sobre Rin… Hablando de Rin… su confesión… me sorprendió demasiado, no supe que decir mucho menos me dio oportunidad de decir algo… ¿Acaso tendrá relación? No, no puede ser eso, pero estoy seguro que me ocultan algo. Pero no sé si sentirme intrigado o desplazado de todo este asunto. Debo hacer algo. Sin duda veré a Makoto en su casa."

-Haru senpai, ¿te encuentras bien?-La voz asustadiza de Rei trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Haru mientras se sostenía un poco sobre sus brazos mirando a los chicos que tenían la mirada sobre él.

-Sí.

-Parece que extrañas a Mako-chan, siempre han sido inseparables… ¿Dónde se encuentra Mako-chan?

-Está en casa, tiene un resfriado.

-¡¿Queeé significa que tampoco practicaran hoy?!-El grito de Gou desvió la mirada de los chicos que se sobresaltaron por su grito mientras se acercaba corriendo al escuchar la noticia por labios de Haru, y este solo se mostró tan tranquilo como siempre, pero se sentía inquieto mientras volvía a ignorar a los chicos.

-Mmmm… ¡tengo una idea! Iremos todos a ver a Mako-chan, que todos lo visitemos hará que se sienta mejor.-Exclamaba Nagisa después de un momento de pensarlo, animando a los chicos.

-¡Sí eso haremos!

Haru miro de reojo a Nagisa, sin decir nada sabía que si iba juntos con ellos podría perder la oportunidad de hablar con Makoto, quería aclarar todo de una vez y por supuesto estar con él. Su ausencia le incomodaba, en un punto que quería apresurarse para llegar a casa y ver lo más pronto a Makoto… un latido fuerte en su pecho, al pensar en la precipitación por ver a Makoto, lo sorprendió demasiado, sin embargo solo se había limitado a desviar la mirada al cielo.

Las últimas horas se pasaron rápidas para Haru mientras observaba el cielo, sin evitarlo giraba de vez en cuando a mirar ese lugar a lado suyo, vacío. El hecho de no estar mirar a Makoto lo hacía sentir más que extraño, no podía enfrenar la razón que lo impulsaba para ir verlo.

"Esta situación me está inquietando demasiado."

Frente a la casa de Makoto, Haru se había quedado mirando la puerta justo al lado de la vieja y diminuta tumba de los peces de colores de Makoto, miraba como el frasco con una pequeña flor violeta, la miró por un instante y decidió avanzar lentamente a la entrada. Llamo a la entrada esperando que lo atendieran. Al abrir la puerta se podía ver a Tachibana-san, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenas tarde Haru-chan, supongo que viniste a visitar a Makoto.

-Sí, ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-Claro, pasa.

Haru entro a la casa con cuidado, se sentía extrañamente nervioso mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el _genkan_* junto con su mochila. Seguido por la madre de Makoto.

-Makoto está en su habitación, hace poco recién despertó. ¿Deseas beber algo, Haru-chan?

-Si no es molestia un té verde, por favor.

-Está bien, si lo deseas puedes subir a su habitación, así aprovecharé y subiré las bebidas y las medicinas de Makoto

-G...gracias, Tachibana-san.

La madre de Makoto se metió a la cocina mientras Haru comenzó a subir las escaleras, y su nerviosismo aumentaba sin razón y sin señalas de poder frenarse. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Makoto, intento llamar a la puerta con un ligero golpe de los nudillos, pero con un ligero toque abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo ver la espalda desnuda de Makoto, mientras que tenía los brazos levantados secándose su cabello verde olivo frente a su ventana mientras los rayos del sol que alcanzaban a entrar resplandecían las gotas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo. El corazón de Haru se aceleró aún más mientras observaba la silueta de Makoto. Era raro que se sintiera así, eran demasiadas las ocasiones en las que había visto a Makoto en traje de baño y en ningún momento se había comportado de esa con verle así. Haru solo pudo ver como Makoto terminaba de vestirse, instantáneamente giro la cabeza a un lado. Cerro con cuidado la puerta y toco con nerviosismo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Adelante.

Haru entro a la habitación de Makoto mostrando su característica mirada fría tratando de controlar los nervios que con esfuerzo estaba tratando de disipar, por fin enfrentaría lo que tanto le había perturbado por toda la noche y la mañana.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Viniste!.-Makoto lo recibía con una sonrisa, la voz ronca, y la cara un tanto sonrojada a causa de la poca fiebre que aún tenía. Poco después de la calurosa bienvenida Makoto comenzó a estornudar y toser, su resfriado era más complicado de lo que habían supuesto, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama. Haru se acercó de inmediato inclinándose un poco y toco la frente de Makoto y de inmediato también la suya. Sentía bajo su la palma de su mano la caliente piel de él.

-Aun tienes fiebre, no debes descuidarte así.

Noto de repente que había quedado al menos 10 centímetros de distancia con la cara de Makoto. Clavó sus ojos azules en esos ojos verdes y adormilados al momento que se enmarcaban con esa cara aun más sonrojada de lo que ya se encontraba. De la nada sintió como Makoto tomaba su cara; y sin previo aviso, sintió que Makoto posaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Haru estaba sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se había quedado helado al sentir como su amigo de la infancia, lo besaba, ese tacto tan suave sus labios besando los suyos y el ligero roce de la lengua de Makoto sobre estos, estremeció a Haru por completo, mientras poco a poco Makoto descendía sus manos hasta el cuello de Haru. Makoto interrumpió el beso bruscamente, sentía como era abrazado lentamente y con ternura por Makoto, como si fuera a protegerlo con un simple abrazo, mientras sentía el tacto cálido de su mejilla contra la suya; pero él no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, de que pensar ni de qué decir.

-Lo siento, no quería hacer las cosas así. Sé que… yo te amo Haru, lo he hecho por los dos últimos años, y estoy más que consciente que debí de haber hecho mucho antes, pero me conformaba solo con tenerte a mi lado como amigos y por eso no actué y permití que todo llegara a este punto. Haber visto que te fuiste con Rin sentí demasiado miedo, y es tonto darme cuenta que quiero que estés conmigo solo cuando me siento amenazado… te amo Haru te amo tan…

De repente sintió como el peso de Makoto se venía encima de él, cayendo ambos sobre el piso de su cuarto con un golpe seco, quedando en el piso. Al instante intento levantar a Makoto, notando que había quedado inconsciente.

-Ngh...Makoto... no te desmayes ahora...

-Makoto, Haru-chan aquí les traigo algo de be...

Cuando la leve voz que acompañada del sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó, y con la poca movilidad que tenía, Haru miro hacia la entrada; a la madre de Makoto con una expresión de confusión y desconcierto en su rostro.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Hola n.n/ antes que nada perdón por la demora, esta semana estuvo algo agitada y casi no tuve tiempo hasta hace apenas un par de días que comencé a escribir este capítulo, sin contar que me hubo un punto en el que me desespere realmente, ademas que ayudo como editora de un blog de mangas yaoi, tuve visitas inesperadas y no podía escribir ni editar con libertad (u.u) y por un momento, que quise dejarlo tirado. Pero bueno después de arreglar ciertas situaciones, pude terminarlo y la emoción fue tal que puedo considerar que este capitulo (para mí) es de los mas importantes dentro de la historia. Bueno les dejo este capitulo y de nuevo gracias por la paciencia y sus comentarios que me motivan y me emocionan al saber que les esta gustando (/u\). ¡Que lo disfruten y tengan bonito día! n.n/**

Haru apenado miraba a Tachibana-san que los miraba desconcertada, con la bandeja y las bebidas en mano.

-T…Tachibana-san, Makoto se desmayó… no puedo…

Tachibana-san noto que Makoto no se movía y a toda prisa, dejo caer la bandeja y ayudo, con dificultad, a levantar a Makoto. Haru levantándolo, con el rostro sonrojado, logró incorporarse para apoyar un brazo de Makoto sobre su hombro, mientras que Tachibana-san hacia lo mismo. Dejándolo acostado en su cama, y Haru de inmediato lo tomo de sus pies recostándolos en el mismo lugar.

-Haru-chan, vuelvo pronto.-Mencionaba Tachibana-san con una voz preocupada mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de Makoto, estaba asustada, había visto que la fiebre de su hijo había empeorado, su rostro sonrojado lo había delatado, pero Haru sabía que era por como lo había visto recién saliendo de la ducha, se había descuidado y esa era una de las consecuencias. Tomando la misma toalla que instantes atrás tenía en mano, comenzó a secar la cara de Makoto que estaba empapándose a causa de la fiebre, cuando su preocupación comenzaba a aumentar al verlo en ese estado.

"-Lo siento, no quería hacer las cosas así. Sé que… yo te amo Haru, lo he hecho por los dos últimos años, y estoy más que consciente que debí de haber hecho mucho antes, pero me conformaba solo con tenerte a mi lado como amigos y por eso no actué y permití que todo llegara a este punto. Haber visto que te fuiste con Rin sentí demasiado miedo, y es tonto darme cuenta que quiero que estés conmigo solo cuando me siento amenazado… te amo Haru te amo tan…"

Los pensamientos de Haru quedaban divagando en las palabras de Makoto, le conocía desde hacía muchos años y nunca se había puesto a pensar o imaginar que eso pasaría. Mientras solo se limitaba a verlo y pensar en sus palabras. Primero Rin y ahora él… se sentía extraño con el hecho que dos de sus mejores amigos, se habían enamorado de él… Tachibana-san entro a toda prisa con una bandeja con agua fresca y unas toallas. Se sentó a un lado de él y comenzó a sumergir una de las toallas limpias que había traído con el agua para ponerla en la frente caliente de Makoto. Los minutos pasaron y la fiebre aun no cedía por completo. Tachibana-san mira a Haru detrás de ella y con la preocupación aun en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

-Haru-chan, ve por más agua por favor.-Haru escucho atento parado junto a Tachibana-san mientras la ansiedad lo consumía al ver la escena y sentirse completamente inútil, asintiendo mientras tomaba la bandeja saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa por agua.

-Ha... Haru…

-Makoto tranquilo, todo estará bien.-Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Tachibana-san no eran escuchadas por su hijo, mientras sentía como la angustia la torturaba. En parte se sentía responsable por haberse confiado, cuando la fiebre había cedido la primera vez, sin saber que en sí, la culpa era de su hijo.

-Haru… te amo.

-Makoto…- La madre de Makoto abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharlo.-Ayer paso algo con Haru-chan, ¿verdad? Llegaste con la misma expresión de esa ocasión...-para luego entrecerrarlos con una mezcla extraña de ternura y preocupación, mientras empapaba la cara de su hijo, las palabras que su hijo pronunciaba eran claras, pero sabía cómo interpretarlo, sabía que eso no era producto de la fiebre.

"-Estoy en casa.-Saludaba Makoto sin emoción en su voz, mientras dejaba sus zapatillas en la entrada y daba un ligero paso para subir el escalón.

"-Bienvenido…-Saludaba Tachibana-san a la vez que se interrumpía asomándose por la puerta mientras miraba como su hijo entraba con una expresión rara en su rostro, no era común en su hijo que actuara así de desganado.- ¿Sucede algo?

"-¿Eh? No, no es nada mamá, jajaja.-Contestaba con prisa sonriendo tratando parecer despreocupa do con una sonrisa en su rostro y agitando las manos. –Iré a mi habitación, tengo mucha tarea.

"-Esta bien, te llamare cuando la cena este lista.-Su madre se limitó a mirarlo, y dejarlo ir, mientras buscaba la manera de cómo abordar el tema para que pudiera platicar con él.

"Después de un largo tiempo, Tachibana-san caminaba con dirección a la habitación de su hijo que sin darse cuenta había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

"-Mako…

"-¡Mierda! No puedo concentrarme.- Exclamaba Makoto mientras dejaba su lapicero en su escritorio, para recargarse en su silla, exhalando frustrado y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. Nunca había visto así a su hijo. Era cierto, algo había sucedido que lo tenía así de perturbado, la preocupación se apoderaba de Tachibana-san, no se atrevió a entrar a su habitación, ni mucho menos a tocar la puerta. Sin previo aviso Makoto se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la ventana mientras miraba al exterior pensativo, parecía demasiado distraído.

"-Después de solucionar todo… pasa esto, cuando creí que podríamos ser amigos como antes… me pregunto, ¿qué haría Haru si se entera de todo? No tengo el valor de decirle que estoy enamorado de él, pero no quiero que Rin se lleve a Haru. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué haré?!

"Tachibana-san se puso contra la pared de la habitación cubriéndose la boca, aun sorprendida tratando de controlarse, se sentía un poco culpable por escuchar algo tan personal de su hijo… pero ella desde hacía tiempo lo sospechaba… como su hijo miraba a Haru, como es que no era capaz de estar separado de él, como que cada vez que estaban juntos parecía que Makoto intentaba mostrar lo mejor de sí, como la mirada se le iluminaba cada vez que lo miraba, y ese brillo no lo había visto nunca con otra persona… ahora las sospechas que había tenido desde meses atrás eran confirmadas, su hijo estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo."

Ella solo miraba a su hijo mientras lo mantenía fresco, sin darse cuenta que Haru entraba en su habitación con la bandeja llena de agua. Dejándola en el mismo lugar en la que lo había tomado, retrocediendo un poco para que Tachibana-san continuara.

* * *

><p>-Por fin, cedió la fiebre.- Exclamaba Tachibana-san, después de un laborioso y largo tiempo, lograron controlar la fiebre, dejado a Makoto recostado en su cama con una toalla húmeda en su frente, permitiéndose dormir por un momento.<p>

-Tachibana-san, creo que es mejor que me vaya…

-Haru-chan, ¿Qué paso en ese momento? Me refiero al momento en que te encontré en el suelo con Makoto.

Haru se sorprendió, se había olvidado de eso, por un instante, y con la guardia baja no sabía que contestar, entretanto los nervios lo dominaban y solo se limitaba a apretar con fuera los puños tratando de contestar. No podía decirle que su hijo lo había besado antes de que colapsara. Se avergonzaba con solo pensarlo, y era evidente por el color rosado comenzaba asomarse en la cara de Haru, tanto por él como por Makoto, tenía miedo de como reaccionaría Tachibana-san.

-Yo… estaba hablando con Makoto cuando…-El recuerdo del beso lo asalto de pronto, como era que su mejor amigo había declaro sentimientos que había mantenía ocultos desde hacía años, sin darse cuenta, en parte se sentía molesto por no notarlo, y solo empezar a notarlo cuando veía que algo estaba mal, justamente cuando comenzaba todo ese lío.-… le dije que no se descuidara y de repente colapso.

-Está bien, no te preocupes Haru-chan, me alegro que estuvieras aquí en ese momento. Ahora puedo estar tranquila, si no fuera por ti creo que no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Bueno los dejo solos, pero en un momento regresare tendré que limpiar todo ese desastre.-Miraba los vasos tirados en el suelo, desviando la mirada de Haru, pero con un tono de voz mas relajado, al ver que por fin el peligro había pasado. Se levantó de inmediato y salió de la habitación sigilosamente, y Haru sin dudarlo tomo la silla poniéndola justo al lado de la cama de Makoto, sentándose en ella para mirarlo detenidamente.

-¿Por qué Makoto?-Susurraba sin dejar de mirarlo y con la culpa comenzando a nacer en él sin dejar de mirarlo. Presentía que si se hubiera dado cuenta de todo antes algo hubiera cambiado; vero ahí indefenso en su cama, y por supuesto estar junto a él, podía experimentar una enorme tranquilidad que hacía que la pequeña sensación de culpa, fuera insignificante, porque estar al lado de él, era equivalente a estar sumergido en el agua. Sabía que Makoto no haría ese tipo de bromas, lo conocía y sabía que no había sido un simple delirio.

Poco tiempo después llegaron Nagisa junto con Rei y Gou a visitar a Makoto que solo se quedaron un momento ya que él aún seguía dormido. Pero con la esperanza de despertarse, solo estaba callado mirándolo con cuidado, teniendo ganas de tocarlo de nuevo, después desvió repentinamente la mirada, viendo por la ventana que la noche estaba cayendo decidió regresar a su casa, despidiéndose de Ren, Ran y Tachibana-san.

En su casa, decidió tomar un baño mirando sin atención alguna el pequeño delfín azul que flotaba en el agua caliente. Sin dudarlo, inhalo aire llevándolo a sus pulmones para luego sumergirse en la bañera mirando el techo a través de translucida agua. En su mente donde rodeaba la sensación de sus brazos rodeándolo con una ligera fuerza, de sus ojos verdes mirándolo directamente con un ligero rastro de desesperación y ternura, de su piel cálida sobre su mejilla, la tersa sensación de su lengua, al igual que su boca, habían rozado sus labios, sentía que de alguna manera, había quedado grabados en él, al momento que soltaba poco a poco el aire en pequeñas burbujas… Salió del agua, solo para salpicar fuera de su bañera y respirar aire de golpe; sin darse cuenta, Haru seguía recordando cada momento de ese beso, y comenzó a sonreír al recordar de manera vivida, esas sensaciones en su piel mostrando un leve sonrisa en su rostro, una de las que rara vez mostraba, era cálida, sincera, feliz, y él estaba seguro que debía dejar de engañarse, tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos, mirándola con paciencia y sabía que estar con Makoto había más calma que estar en el agua.

* * *

><p>Los días, la semanas habían pasado volando y todo casi había vuelto casi a la normalidad, gracias a las prácticas y a la gran disciplina que les imponía Gou, Haru y Makoto no habían tenido oportunidad de poder platicar, Makoto día a día intentaba crear la oportunidad perfecta para hablar claramente con Haru, ya que aun recordaba vagamente el haberlo abrazado y de haber confesado lo que sentía por él, incluso apenas recordaba aquel beso que se había atrevido a robarle.<p>

Un beso.

El primer beso de Makoto y que según a su conocimiento también había sido el primer beso de Haru, la sensación en sus labios eran tal que comenzaba a creer que lo más probable, había sido imagino. Pero cada vez que recordaba eso, no podía evitar mirar a Haru con la cara sonrojada intento adivinar qué pensaría de él. Pero la vergüenza lo invadía y desviaba la mirada evitando ser captado por Haru; pero sin notarlo comenzar a ser observado por Rei y Nagisa y Gou; y era extraño que ni siquiera Nagisa había dicho algo, pero seguía vigilandolos. Tenía que armarse de valor, y poder aclararle a Haru que el realmente estaba enamorado; sabía que debían aclarar todo, al ver tan normal como siempre a Haru, o al menos no mirarlo tanto como antes; tenía el presentimiento de que Haru no le había creído, o lo había tomado como un simple delirio por la fiebre.

Por otro lado Rin, como nuevo capitán del equipo de Samezuka casi no disponía de tiempo, pero había creado una costumbre de cada fin de semana invitarlo a algún lado, Haru no sabía cómo reaccionar antes esas invitaciones que aceptaba buscando también, la manera de hablar con Rin y aclarar las cosas definitivamente. No obstante Makoto cada fin de semana esperaba paciente a Haru, ya no le importaba que tardara tanto, pacientemente sentado en la entrada de su casa, encontrándose con Rin demostrándole con una mirada decidida que no cedería fácilmente. Y Haru solo se limitaba a observar a los dos detenidamente, cada vez que se encontraban en la casa de Haru, estando mas seguro que lo que le había dicho Makoto era cierto.

Junto con eso se habían venido el torneo, y la hora de elegir qué carrera elegir, pronto tendrían que elegir su camino, sus profesiones y sus vidas, pero Makoto no permitiría que ni siquiera las decisiones de él ni de Haru los separará. Makoto comenzó ayudar a Sasabe-san como ayudante, temporal. Estaba esforzándose demasiado con las prácticas y en enseñar a los niños, entre ellos al pequeño Hayato-kun, a quien después de terminar su ayuda a Sasabe-san, le había prometido a continuar enseñarle a nadar después de hacer que superara su miedo al agua.

Un día saliendo de la escuela no habían tenido práctica, y podían ir a casa temprano. Caminando tranquilamente Makoto se acercaba lentamente a Haru para poder hablar con él.

-Haru, quiero decirte algo.- Decía después de respirar hondo y mirar a los ojos a Haru, mientras su mirada le estaba dando el valor que le hacía falta. Haru asintió y poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse de los demás.

-¡Makoto!-Una voz familiar gritaba el nombre de Makoto, sin dudarlo, él se giró y miro a un peculiar chico justo en la entrada de la escuela, agitando ambos brazos para hacerse ver con una notable sonrisa en el rostro. El particular cabello ondulado, desordenado, color rosa, y los ojos morados que miraban con emoción al interior, mientras aquel chico que vestía una camisa blanca, una corbata roja con franjas amarillas y pantalón negro. Makoto comenzó a caminar hacia el chico, que no era más que Kisumi Shigino. Makoto comenzó a caminar hacia Kisumi con un poco de rapidez y Haru sorprendido de verlo otra vez, siguió a Makoto.

-Hola, Makoto, Haru.-Saludaba con su típico tono entusiasta de siempre, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Kisumi ¿qué haces aquí?-Replicaba Haru molesto por interrumpir mirando molesto a Kisumi que lo abrazaba por encima de los hombros. Tenía una oportunidad de hablar con Makoto y se estaba escapando por la intervención de Kisumi. Solo miraba al otro lado tratando de no hacer caso de los comentarios de Kisumi.

-Haru, no te enfades, vine por Makoto.

-¿Viniste por mí, Kisumi?-

-Sí, ¿no recuerdas que prometiste enseñarle a nadar a Hayato?

-Cierto lo olvide, lo siento.

-No, importa lo bueno que pude recordártelo, quise pasar a saludar y termine viniendo por ti.

-Cierto, pero estaba a punto de tratar algo con Haru…

-No te preocupes Makoto está bien, podemos tratarlo después.-El tono de Haru no era el usual, parecía molesto, pero recordaba al pequeño Hayato, y lo alegre que se veía cuando Makoto comenzaba a enseñarle a nadar; Makoto adivino la molestia de Haru y no sabía a qué se debía eso en él, sabía que era porque el de igual manera quería hablar.

-¿Estás seguro Haru? Yo p…

-Dije que sí, podemos hablar cuando regreses.

-Entonces, está bien ¿no? Por cierto…-se interrumpía mientras soltaba a Haru y comenzaba a buscar algo en su bolsa. Sacando una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad ofreciéndoselo a Haru-…Rin me pidió que te diera esto.

Haru tomo la hoja y la miro sin verla realmente mientras Makoto abría los ojos de la sorpresa, y casi de inmediato entrecerró los ojos por una ligera tristeza en su mirada.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos, Makoto?-Kisumi se acercaba a Makoto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Nos vemos Haru.- Se despedía Kisumi comenzando a caminar mientras Makoto aún estaba parado en ese lugar mirando a Haru que miraba la hoja en sus manos.

-Nos vemos.-

Makoto se giró y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al lado de Kisumi, y juntos se alejaban poco a poco, y Haru solo miraba como se alejaban lentamente, arrugando la hoja mientras cerraba el puño de la rabia que crecía en él. Después de un instante recordó que tenía la nota en sus manos.

"Haru:

"Iré esta noche a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo.

"Rin"

Otra oportunidad se le presentaba, hablar con Rin y aclarar todo, al igual que con Makoto... pero temía que esa misma noche todo terminará mal.


	6. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

_**Hola chicas aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi historia y ammm bueno debo admitir que hasta yo estuve ansiosa de poder publicarlo, pero bueno esta aquí y espero les guste, por cierto si quieren dar alguna sugerencia o critica incluso opinión estan en su derecho n.n/**_

Concentrado en la sala, estaba escribiendo en su libreta, esperaba que pasaran las horas para que llegara el momento. Con cada trazo hecho en su tarea, se agotaba su paciencia poco a poco, sin dudarlo, Haru levanto la vista lentamente para dirigir su mirada a la pared donde se encontraba el reloj, lo miro y pudo ver que era un poco tarde y no había señal ni de Makoto ni de Rin.

-Es tarde y no ha llegado ninguno de los dos.-Suspiro y continuando su trabajo tratando de no perder la paciencia y esperar a que Rin llegara, para poder hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar todo el asunto de una buena vez con él, al igual que poder hablar con Makoto, esa era su prioridad, sin darse cuenta giró para mirar el reloj, eran casi las 8:35 de la noche y no había rastro de ningunos de los dos. -¿Qué les pasa?- Se levantó lentamente dejando su lapicero cerca de su libreta. Caminando hacia su móvil, que estaba encima de un mueble, pisando suavemente el piso de madera, lo tomo y mirando la hora, comenzó a escribir un mensaje, tecleando con torpeza, cuando escucho que en la puerta de entrada alguien llamaba.

Subió la mirada y con el corazón acelerado comenzó a caminar cerrando el móvil, introduciéndolo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón negro, aceleró un poco la velocidad de sus pasos rápidamente, estando frente a la puerta un segundo, respirando hondo y tratando de no parecer impaciente. Su corazón estaba acelerado, aunque no lo aparentaba con su normal carácter frío, estaba nervioso, dentro de unos escasos segundo podría tener su oportunidad de aclarar todo con Makoto, hablar de frente, su corazón comenzaba a latir con la sola idea de ver esos tiernos y amables ojos verdes, estaba más que consiente que algo en él había cambiado, mientras respiraba hondo tratando calmarse aunque fuera un poco, acerco su mano con calma, sujetando la perilla de la puerta, a la vez que reunía el valor de abrir la única barrera que lo separaba de lo que parecía una única ocasión. A pesar de todo, se sentía listo para poder decirle a Makoto lo que en él había comenzado a crecer y no tenía la certeza desde cuándo, saber que Makoto lo amaba y que el simple hecho de estar separado de él era difícil. No había querido admitirlo en ningún momento, pero sabía que existía la gran probabilidad de que él también sintiera lo mismo por Makoto. Pero igual le importaba la amistad de Rin, y después de lo difícil que había sido recuperar su amistad.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Decía abriendo la puerta con tranquilidad, y poco a poco se mostraba una silueta que le daba la espalda mientras los cabellos rojos bailaban con la brisa que soplaba en la calle. El leve crujido de la puerta al abrirse, llamo la atención de Rin que se encontraba con una chaqueta gris que lo acompañaban unos pantalones azules y un par de tenis. Se giró y miro con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes de tiburón.

-Hola Haru.-Saludaba levantando una mano y agitándola mientras saludaba con naturalidad a Haru que estaba en la puerta con la expresión de siempre.

-Hola Rin.- Decía con cierta desilusión en su voz mirando los ojos rojos de él, tratando de no delatarse. No tenía a la persona que esperaba ver, eso le comenzaba a provocar una angustia en su pecho, era Rin y no Makoto , no era la persona que estaba esperando desde que había visto como se iba lentamente, después de ver una mirada de tristeza en sus inocentes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no esperabas verme?-Le replicaba de manera burlona, mientras Haru veía que Rin, se acercaba a él con una mirada divertida en sus ojos, alejándose poco después. Haru estaba consciente que Rin lo observaba no podía culparlo, incluso el mismo lo haría, si estuviera en su situación, solo lo miraba con cuidado, aumentando la tensión del ambiente en el lugar, mirando como Rin cruzaba los brazos sobres su pecho.

-No es eso, solo creí que ya no vendrías.- Contestaba intentando de eliminar la atmósfera tensa que se formaba entorno a ellos, debía actuar y rápido.

-Lo sé…-Poco a poco bajaba sus brazos dejándolos a sus costados al instante que desviaba la mirada.-Es que… tuve un problema de último momento…-Se interrumpía evitando la mirada de Haru; luciendo totalmente incómodo.-Pero como sea estoy aquí, además sabes que tengo responsabilidades como capitán del equipo de natación.

-Cierto, pasa, hablaremos adentro.-

-Lo siento, pero no gracias, llevo un poco de prisa, digamos que vine rápido antes que me descubran… Bueno el punto es que vine a hacerte una propuesta, y no sé qué pienses de ello.

-¿Propuesta?-Haru contesto mientras la sorpresa lo envolvía por las palabras tan inesperadas de Rin, ahora tenía que arreglárselas para poder sacar el tema. Pero aún no se le ocurría nada.

"¿De qué está hablando?"

-Sí… bueno, como sabes me iré a Australia terminando el año, así que quería proponerte que me acompañes.

Haru abrió l ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que la proposición fuera esa, por un momento olvido todo lo que quería hablar con él. Su conversación había pasado a ser más sería de lo que el ya suponía.

"…me conformaba solo con tenerte a mi lado como amigos y por eso no actué y permití que todo llegara a este punto. Haber visto que te fuiste con Rin sentí demasiado miedo, y es tonto darme cuenta que quiero que estés conmigo…"

"¿Acaso, a eso se refería Makoto?"

-Rin… yo…

-Oye no tienes que contestar ahora, estoy consciente que últimamente he sido muy impulsivo con lo referente a ti… no es mi intención hacerte sentir obligado ni nada por el estilo, pero por favor piénsalo.-Le decía con un tono algo suplicante, mientras Haru sentía como sujetaba sus manos entre las suyas, mirando sus manos.

Luego dirigiendo sus intensos ojos azules a los apenados ojos rojos de Rin; poco a poco comenzó a armar el rompecabezas en su mente, las palabras de Makoto aquel día, las palabras de Rin y todo el embrollo, de la vez que los vio platicando en la piscina de Samezuka hace ya tantos meses, desde ahí desde ese momento había comenzado todo y él tenía la certeza que así era. El hecho de que dos de sus mejores amigos estaban enamorados de él, comenzaba a vislumbrarse que una larga y amarga competencia entre ellos, por él.

Todo ese asunto le comenzaba a confundir, ni siquiera podía entender como habían llegado a eso. Se sentía estúpido y molesto, porque no habían tomado la molestia de hablar con él ya que, eran sus amigos y además él estaba en medio de esa ridícula pelea. Y encima de eso, que Makoto le ocultara sus sentimientos por dos años, y Rin… por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sin dudarlo seguía sosteniendo con dolor y rabia la de Rin. Sin más Rin se acercó los escasos pasos que los separaban, para tomarlo de su cara y besarlo sorpresivamente. La rabia de Haru se disipo de un golpe por la sorpresa, ese beso, lleno de desesperación, un poco brusco, lo hizo sentir asustado. Desesperado puso las manos a los costados de Rin, tratando de separarse de él, pero Rin se había aferrado a él por su cintura, y Haru subió rápidamente sus manos a su pecho tratando de empujarlo para separarse. La soledad y el intenso silencio de la noche complicaba las cosas de muchas maneras, se sentía solo y desprotegido, con miedo y demasiado vulnerable, sabía que si no se daba prisa Makoto podría presenciar aquella vergonzosa escena, casi consumido por la angustia sus sentidos estaban alerta, y podía escuchar las ojos de los árboles agitarse por el viento fresco, mientras parecía que había logrado escuchar pasos de alguien alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar. Desesperado logro separarse alejándolo tapándose la boca temblando y aun desconcertado. Bruscamente Haru enmudecido y no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, sus labios temblaban tanto de recuperarse de aquello. Logró separar a Rin de su lado, y este lo miro con una señal de culpa en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.-Se despidió secamente y Rin comenzó a caminar cabizbajo y sin emoción en su voz, mientras pasaba de lado de Haru para avanzar a paso agigantados perdiéndose en las abandonas calles.

Aturdido y aun algo asustado, Haru entro a su casa mientras se recargaba en la puerta de entrada, aun algo agitado, respirando con prisa, tratando de calmarse. Inconscientemente, comenzó a recordar el beso de Makoto, que a pesar de la desesperación, era cálido, amable, tierno, apasionado; y el de Rin por alguna razón, solo había logrado asustarlo. Después de unos minutos recupero la calma y comenzó a caminar la interior de su casa, aun con el recuerdo del beso de Rin en la mente, sintiendo que realmente comenzaba a anhelar los beso de Makoto; mientras llegaba en la sala y miraba el reloj, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, habían pasado apenas 15 minutos que habían hablado y se tornara en todo eso. Sin avisar, sintió como su móvil, comenzaba a vibrar dentro de su pantalón, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el móvil, lo abrió y noto que había recibido un mensaje.

Lo abrió sin prisa y comenzaba a leer detenidamente el mensaje prestando atención a este. Frunció el ceño, con desesperanza y torpeza, comenzó a teclear uno a uno de los números. Pulsando la tecla de marcar, se llevó el auricular al oído esperando, con la poca paciencia que tenía, a que contestaran. Sonó el tono de llamada entrante y la impaciencia comenzó a hacer daños en su concentración.

-¿Hola?-Contestaba la voz de Makoto con un tono un poco extraño.

-Makoto, recibí tu mensaje, ¿Qué sucede?

-No, no es nada.

-Habíamos acordado que vendrías para hablar.

-…-Makoto hizo una pausa y parecía escucharse la respiración de él, respiración profundas, pero sin estar agitado, Haru había notado el ánimo de Makoto, intento decir algo, pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de Makoto.-Lo siento, pero se presentó algo en mi casa y tuvo que venir directamente hacia aquí.

-Está bien, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que vaya?

-No, no te preocupes, no es necesario… además es tarde... y sobre lo que quería hablar hoy contigo… simplemente me di cuenta, que ya no tiene caso de hablar de ello, bueno te dejo, nos vemos.

-Mako…-La voz de Haru fue silenciada al escuchar que Makoto le había colgado, por un momento, mantuvo el auricular pegado a su oído por unos instantes, después lo dejo caer, al suelo con un ligero golpe sobre el piso, Haru se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado frente al móvil, lo tomo y comenzó a releer una y otra vez el mensaje de Makoto.

"Lo siento, ya no podré ir más a tu casa."

Haru seguía mirándolo a la vez que trataba de entender, a que se refería con ese mensaje, sin lograr entender nada en absoluto. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos a la vez que sentía que el presentimiento que había tenido sí se había cumplido, sentía que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo todo había terminado realmente mal.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

(Parte 1)

**_Hola chicas n.n/ perdón por la tardanza pero estuve algo saturada de trabajo, aunque en este capitulo decidí hacerlo nuevamente en dos partes, ya que le daré un giro a la historia incluyendo una sorpresa que nadie se espera, de hecho ni yo lo esperaba si no hasta unos días que se me ocurrió agregarla en la historia. Les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan mi historia. me alegra que así sea. De igual manera agradezco a Adgriv por ayudarme y no asesinarme cuando el paso los capítulos antes de publicarlos... Bueno, les dejo disfrutar este capitulo y sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos n.n _**

Makoto cerró su móvil y sosteniéndolo en mano, se quedó observándolo con la mirada perdida cuando recién acaba de terminar la llamada con Haru, a cada momento comenzaba a sujetarlo con más fuerza mientras el ardor en sus ojos, comenzaba a molestarlo poco a poco, sin notarlo, las lágrimas comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas, soltó su móvil dejándolo en su cama, cubriéndose su cabeza con la manos revolviendo sus cabellos verdes; y soltaba el llanto que reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Con su mano derecha tapo su boca para detener sus sollozos para que en el silenciosa casa no se escucharan, pero solo tenía el querer sacar todo ese dolor, gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta desgastarse por completo las cuerdas vocales, sin importarle que todo el mundo lo oyera, solo para poder deshacer el nudo en su garganta y poder quitarse de encima todo ese dolor que ahora inundaba su pecho, con una dolorosa pesadez que nunca había sentido. Solo podía recordar esa única cosa que lo había destrozado de esa manera.

"Corriendo a toda prisa, llegaba a las escaleras que lo acercaban a metros de la casa de Haru, su respiración se agitaba mientras se acercaba a cada paso de la casa de Haru, el haber corrido desde la estación no había sido buena idea, pero tenía la inquietud de apresurarse. La oportunidad que tanto había esperado por fin había llegado y podría decirlo todo a Haru, el brillo en sus ojos azules mirando sus verdes ojos, esa mirada de esa tarde le había dado una esperanza, estaba casi seguro que por fin podría estar con él y se sentía con la seguridad que todo podría obtener su corazón. Que por fin, Haru sería suyo y que nada, ni mucho menos Rin podría separarlos.

"Subiendo las escaleras podía ver la casa de Haru mas cerca mientras avanzaba. A unos cuantos metros podía ver el cabello de Haru, sorprendido continúo acercándose. Sin embargo, e inconscientemente noto que él no estaba solo al ver los cabellos rojos de Rin moviéndose con la brisa. Abrió sus ojos de par en par… ciertamente Haru no estaba solo; se detuvo mientras la brisa de la noche soplaba, haciendo que el rostro inocente de Makoto se sintiera fresco a causa de la pequeña lágrima que se había escapado, al contemplar a Rin y Haru besándose. Casi de inmediato, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se giró repentinamente comenzando a correr de regreso a su casa, recorriendo las calles solas, que apenas eran iluminadas con la tenue luz del interior de las casas de alrededor; a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control nublando la vista de Makoto por la calle. ya con la visión demasiado borrosa no podía ver por donde iba pero su deseos de llegar y encerrarse en su habitación, sintiendo como su pie se encontraba con algo y caía, derrapando por el piso unos cuantos centímetros, quedando con su brazo derecho hacia el frente, se quedó con un par de segundos tirado en el suelo solo para levantarse lentamente y continuar caminando hacia su casa a paso lento, sin ni siquiera hacer el pequeño dolor punzante en su costado y brazo.

"-Rin ganó, no puedo hacer más, pero la culpa también es mía, debí adivinarlo por el entusiasmo que Haru mostraba cuando se trataba de Rin. Si no me hubiera creado falsas esperanzas desde el principio… esto sería más fácil de asimilarlo…-Murmuraba para sí mismo mientras avanzaba a paso lento con dirección a su casa, sin notar el dolor punzante de su brazo y de su costado derechos."

Después de un largo momento, Makoto se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, y levantándose frente al espejo dentro de su armario, quitándose la camisa de la escuela polvorienta y con pequeñas manchas de sangre, mirando con detalle el raspón en su costado y brazo, eso explicaba las punzadas de dolor que sentía. Sin dudarlo lavo y desinfecto las heridas y cambiándose de ropa. Después de un momento se acerco donde estaba su móvil, para tomarlo y comenzar a marcar uno a uno los números para luego pulsar la tecla de marcar. Coloco su oído al auricular escuchando el tono de marcar, esperando que su llamada fuera contestada.

-Hola.

-Kisumi, soy yo, Makoto.

-Makoto, ¿Qué sucede? Te escuchas extraño. -Makoto se congelo y trato de controlarse, mientras respiraba hondo y se secaba las lágrimas de su cara.

-No, no es nada. Solo llamaba para decirte que estuve pensando en lo que me propusiste esta tarde.

-¿En serio? Makoto de verdad, puedes tomarte tu tiempo, no es necesario que tomes una decisión ahora mismo.

-Lo sé, y solo que tuve tiempo para poder pensarlo y creo que es mejor tomar una decisión ahora que aún tenemos tiempo, además de igual manera tenía pensado en poner todo en marcha desde ahora.

-Está bien, y ¿qué fue lo que decidiste?

-Bueno… acepto tu propuesta, acepto irme a vivir contigo a Tokio.

-Está bien. Eso haremos, si quieres podemos comenzar a buscar un lugar en Tokio.

-Sí... Kisumi, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Al día siguiente Makoto concentraba su mirada en la clase, aunque su mente no dudaba en divagar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía deseos de nadar, trataba de poner una excusa pero sabía que no podría evitar ser el objetivo de todas las preguntas que le harían, especial Gou y Nagisa. Los minutos aceleraban su paso y él tendría que enfrentar todo tarde o temprano, tendría que exponer sus razones y no podía decir que la causa de su de accidente era el hecho que había huido corriendo con el corazón herido después de ver a Rin y a Haru besándose… Se cubrió los ojos con fuerza tratando de no llorar al recordar ese triste momento. Sin pensarlo, levanto la mano y quito su mano de sus ojos, mirando mientras se contenía.

-¿Qué sucede Tachibana-kun?-Escuchando al profesor Haru giro de inmediato a Makoto que parecía que tenía ganas de llorar, se reflejaba en sus ojos, y aunque no lo mirara sabía que él no estaba bien.

-¿Puedo salir un momento a la enfermería? No me siento bien.

-Claro. Nanase-kun, ¿Puedes acompañar a Tachibana-kun?

-Sí.-Haru escuchando la petición del profesor se levantó de su asiento.

-No es necesario, puedo ir solo.-Contesto con prisa mientras evitaba la mirada de Haru y miraba con una sonrisa al profesor, mientras Haru lo miro con desconcierto y cierto recelo.

-Está bien, puedes ir. Nanase-kun regresa a tu asiento.

Makoto salió casi con prisa del salón y Haru solo le quede opción de obedecer mirando como él salía del salón sin notar que los demás alumnos habían notado la tensión que había entre ellos dos. Makoto solo se limitó a salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos iluminados por los rayos del sol, tratando de no soltar el llanto. Era evidente que no podía soportar estar tan cerca de Haru sin sentirse de esa manera. Se encamino a la enfermería con la esperanza de no llegar y poder escaparse de ahí. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar de repente, metiendo la mono en su bolsillo izquierdo, respiro profundamente antes de contestar la llamada.

-Hola.

-Makoto, soy yo Kisumi.

-Ah Kisumi ¿qué sucede?-Makoto de repente noto que su voz se había quebrado y se había escuchado el notable nudo en su garganta. Esperaba que no se notara su tono de voz.

-Makoto… ¿Puedes salir antes de clases?-Kisumi le dijo seriamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Makoto, y él sorprendido quedo en silencio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, era como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas y Kisumi fuera su señal para poder escapar aunque fuera aun momento de todo lo que le esperaba si se quedaba en la escuela; de las preguntas y bromas de Nagisa, de las miradas suspicaces de Gou, de los comentarios de Rei y de… principalmente de las interrogantes silenciosas y del dolor y lo que lo que Haru le recordaba.


	8. Chapter 6 (Parte 2)

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**(Parte 2)**_

_**Hola chicas n.n/**_

_**Bueno les dejo la continuación de este capitulo, bueno se que dije que serian dos partes, pero no, solo que por esta vez le subiré la ultima parte de este capitulo, un poco mas tarde o si no mas tardar mañana. Me quise divertir un poco escribiendo esta parte... Gracias por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios, opiniones... me animan mucho y perdón por hacerlas sufrir de esta manera, pero cuando terminen este capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios. Y ahora ´si les dejo continuar la historia /u\**_

Makoto con Kisumi a su lado derecho, caminaban en la calle un tanto ansioso por llegar a la casa de Makoto; parecía que cada uno tenía diferentes razones para llegar pronto, Makoto por querer sentirse seguro en su hogar y Kisumi que a pesar de su estado de ánimo tan alegre como lo era siempre, se sentía intrigado, para disimularlo ambos acompañaban esa caminata con una muy amena plática sobre el avance tan notorio que había tenido Hayato en sus clases de natación con él, Kisumi quería romper la muy obvia tensión y tristeza que estaba reflejando en sus tiernos ojos verdes, aunque tratara de disimularlos con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, desde que Hayato ha tomado las clases de natación contigo… he notado que se siente mucho mas seguro consigo mismo con respecto al agua. Desde aquel incidente…-Kisumi se silenció sin previo aviso recordando el incidente donde había tenido que rescatar a su hermano de ahogarse.-Se había vuelto un niño totalmente tímido con eso, incluso tu viste como se ponía un poco ansioso cuando tenía que entrar al agua…

-Kisumi, sabes que no fue tu culpa, y no deberías seguir culpándote, creo que al igual que Hayato debes enfrentarlo y seguir adelante.-Kisumi había girado su cara hacía la de su amigo, que lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa y por primera vez en ese día esa sonrisa y la alegría de sus ojos era genuina. Le contesto con una sonrisa igual de cálida sin quitarle la mirada de encima viendo que había logrado que por al menos un momento había recuperado su alegría habitual. Regreso la mirada al camino con la intención de continuar la plática.-Además como veo el avance de Hayato-kun pronto podrá hacerlo solo, y superara por completo su miedo al agua.

_"Creo que es tiempo que comience a averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo. Él no es así, y si no me equivoco, Haru está involucrado, la manera en la que se miraron ayer no era propia de ambos… tendré que averiguar todo y ver qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo."_

-Bien, bien, entendí eso… bueno cambiemos de tema, no te he podido preguntar, ¿qué te sucedió en el brazo?-Pregunto de repente mientras señalaba la venda en el brazo derecho de su amigo, con expresión curiosa y a la vez miraba la reacción que él estaba teniendo, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa causada por su pregunta.

-mmm… bueno… tuve un accidente anoche…

-¿Accidente? ¿Camino a tu casa o a la casa de Haru?

"_Tenía razón, Haru está involucrado."_ Pensaba Kisumi mientras se concentraba en observar la cara del peliverde, mientras se sonrojaba por la preguntas de él, esperaba respuesta, inmediatamente notaba como su cara, volvía a adoptar poco a poco la tristeza reflejada su mirada perdida, como si algún recuerdo le llegara a la mente. Decidió guardar silencio mientras seguían acercándose cada vez más a su destino, dejando que el sol del día los bañara con su calidez. Llegando a la casa de Makoto, este se detuvo bruscamente a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de entrada, Kisumi desconcertado se detuvo con él mientras lo miraba un tanto inquieto.

-Kisumi… ¿recuerdas el favor que te pedí anoche?

Kisumi mirando a su amigo asintió con la cabeza mientras, se quedaba justo enfrente sosteniendo la correa de su mochila mientras no quietaba la mirada de su amigo.

-Sé que el pedirte que fueras a verme en la salida de la escuela, lo más que pudieras… era pedir demasiado, y con más razón si no te he dicho por qué hice esta petición tan egoísta.

-Pero, Makoto no digas e…

-Déjame terminar por favor. Dentro de unos momentos te contare con detalle lo que ha pasado, y por qué he decidido todo esto.-él termino de hablar con un todo raro en su voz. Parecía que con el simple hecho de mencionar esas palabras dolorosos momentos le torturaran con solo recordarlos.

-Tranquilo.-Decía mientras soltaba su correa y ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Makoto.-estaré ahí para escucharte, somos amigos; quizá no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, pero estoy para ayudarte y ahora tranquilízate o se darán cuenta.-Kisumi lo consoló con una sonrisa cálida, esa que solo podía ver mientras hablaba sinceramente con él, un amigo, un amigo cercano, como alguien que ya formaba parte de su familia. Solo se detuvo a mirar como la cara de su amigo, por fin dibujaba una sonrisa tras unos ojos llorosos que poco a poco eran limpiados por el brazo de este. Tratando de mantener la compostura, juntos caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Estoy en casa.-Decía Makoto entrando tras dejar sus zapatos en el genkan, mientras Kisumi detrás de él, entraba dejando sus zapatos y poniéndose las _uwabaki._

-Bienvenido a casa.-Contestaba Tachibana-san mientras se asomaba dándole la bienvenida a su hijo, Kisumi acababa de notar que ella lo miro sorprendida y curiosidad.-Makoto trajiste un amigo.

-Cierto. Mamá, ¿recuerdas a Shigino Kisumi? Íbamos juntos en la secundaria, en el club de baloncesto.

-Kisumi-kun, ya te recuerdo, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Buenas tardes, Tachibana-san.-Contestaba con una sonrisa y una reverencia para saludar. Sonriendo mientras se incorporaba mirando con sus ojos violetas. En la parte superior se escuchó un fuerte golpe, todos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. Kisumi se sentía un tanto confuso, y poco a poco sentía que había llegado en un mal momento.

-Makoto, ¿puedes ir a ver qué sucede?-Le decía su madre dirigiéndose a su hijo, mientras se acercaba a Kisumi a paso lento.-Kisumi-kun, pasa si quieres puedes esperarlo en la sala.

-Claro mamá. No te preocupes Kisumi, no tardo, así me puedes esperar en lo que regreso.-Decía comenzando a caminar con dirección a la sala y mirando como Makoto comenzaba a avanzar hacia las escaleras, a cumplir el encargo de su madre.

La voz de Tachibana-san era muy cálida, cuando se dirigía hacia sus hijos y de igual manera hacia los amigos de su hijo, lentamente sonrió mientras recordaba con un poco de esfuerzo esa sonrisa cálida que había visto en pocas oportunidades, ya hacía pocos años atrás, sin notarlo, miro a sus ojos y pudo darse cuenta que al igual que su hijo algo le afectaba. Ver en ellos la preocupación encerrada lo sorprendía.

-Kisumi-kun, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Agua está bien, gracias.-Decía con una sonrisa tratando de relajar la situación en la que se había encontraba. Alzo la mirada para ver a Tachibana-san no poder sostener más la máscara que había puesto, sus ojos estaban siendo empañados por lágrimas, Kisumi borro la sonrisa de su cara, empezó a respirar hondo y despacio, tratando de mantener la calma. Poco después la madre de Makoto regresó con el vaso de agua de Kisumi y se lo puso enfrente de él.

-Gracias… Tachibana-san… ¿sucede algo?

-Kisumi-kun… sé que es inapropiado preguntarte esto, pero eres amigo de mi hijo…-Se detuvo y Kisumi pudo ver como ella se sentaba justamente lentamente frente a él mientras que con sus manos solo podía estrujar su delantal blanco, por producto de la ansiedad que tenía acumulada.-…¿sabes que le sucede a Makoto?

-Tachibana-san, yo…

-Desde… desde ayer en la noche que regreso está muy raro. Desde que llegó, se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, casi no ha comido y no habla con nadie. Intente comunicarme con Haru-chan pero no me dice mucho. Estoy muy preocupada. Él es un chico muy sensible y no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo.-La voz de Tachibana-san se quebraba al mencionar esas palabras, y Kisumi la miró, para que poco después agachara la mirada.

-Le diré la verdad, igualmente lo he notado extraño y no conozco la causa…-Hizo una pausa y subió la mirada decida mirando fijamente a los ojos obscuros de ella.-… pero le doy mi palabra, que averiguare que es lo que le sucede y ayudarlo, en lo que sea necesario.

Tachibana-san se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Kisumi para sonreír unos instantes después, sintiéndose un poco tranquila, y sin esperarlo miró como ella dibujaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro, que a pesar de las lágrimas que ya amenazaban por salir, habían podido recobrar una poca, de la paz que había perdido por la angustia y desesperación. Unos pasos se escuchaban acercarse y tratando de mantener la compostura, Kisumi tomo de su vaso con agua al momento que Tachibana-san se incorporaba y se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Estoy de vuelta. Eran Ran y Ren que habían tirado unas cosas de su armario, pero les ayude a limpiar su desorden.-Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su madre.-Kisumi, perdón si te hice esperar…

-No te preocupes, no tardaste mucho.

-Mamá, iré con Kisumi a mi habitación.

-Está bien Makoto. Les avisare cuando sea hora de comer. Por el momento iré a comprar unas cosas, llevaré a Ran y Ren conmigo.

-Claro. Kisumi, acompáñame.

-Sí.-Kisumi asintió y se levantó de su lugar con cautela dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa con cuidado.- Con permiso.

Kisumi siguiendo a Makoto escaleras arriba, llegaron pronto a su habitación, Makoto dejo entrar a Kisumi, que a paso lento entraba en la habitación.

-Siéntate donde quieras.-Kisumi escucho y obedeció sentándose en la cama de Makoto solo para ver como su amigo cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. Había llegado el momento en que podría descubrir lo que estaba pasando, estando consciente que no podría forzarlo a hablar para que le contara lo que estaba pasando. Miro con paciencia como él tomaba la silla de su escritorio para ponerla frente a Kisumi, sentándose en ella, frente a frente para poder enfrentar la situación.

-Antes que nada es una historia larga, y te pido que no te inquietes por lo que te diré, y que me dejes terminar de contar todo. Por favor.

-No te preocupes. Mantendré la calma.-contestaba con calma y perspicacia al notar el nerviosismo de Makoto, con el simple sonrojo en su cara, dándole un ligero tono rosado, al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Está bien... yo estoy… enamorado de Haru, desde hace más de dos años…

Kisumi sintió que su rostro era observado con cautela, buscando cualquier indicio de miedo o cualquier otra cosa.

Los minutos transcurrieron y Kisumi estaba concentrado en escuchar cada una de las palabras de su amigo, que conforme avanzaba en contar la historia, contando como cada uno de las sensaciones que le había tocado vivir, con esa situación, desde que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Haru, como había decidido callar por no querer perder a Haru, como era que Rin había comenzado a frecuentar a Haru, y todo lo que esos sucesos habían causado en su interior. Como era que un vago recuerdo recordaba haberse confesado y besado, lo que le había dado fuerza de pelear por Haru. La tristeza en el rosto de su amigo demostraba todo lo que había guardado por tantos tiempo. Cuando Makoto termino de hablar, Kisumi se mostró inalterable, mientras miraba a su amigo sonrojándose más y más.

-Dirás que es extraño o que es imposible, porque ambos somos hombres…

-No es eso. De verdad, ¿lo amas desde hace más de dos años? Habría jurado que lo amabas desde mucho antes.-Kisumi contestaba despreocupadamente, mientras sacaba la lengua en una sonrisa burlona al momento que veía como su amigo se sonrojaba cada vez más, con una pregunta que no podía pronunciar a causa de la vergüenza.-¿Cómo lo sé? A diferencia de otras personas, eres muy expresivo, y creo que para que alguien no lo notara, debería ser demasiado distraído… jejeje, pero tengo una duda, en todo esto, ¿Qué tiene que ver Rin?

-Rin, me confeso que… también ama a Haru y que lucharía por él sin importar que…

-¡Eso es imposible!-Kisumi contesto bruscamente con un grito al instante que se levantó de su lugar, quedando paralizado al escuchar la palabras de su amigo, abrió los como platos quedando atónito ante las palabras que la habían sido expuestas.-¡Rin no puede estar enamorado de Haru! Perdón si no te puedo explicar en qué me baso para decírtelo, ya que es algo que no me pertenece, pero te puedo asegurar que Rin no ama a Haru.

-Pero... ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste como me hice esto?-Miraba como el peliverde subía su brazo enseñando el raspón que tenía en el brazo derecho.-Anoche, cuando llegué me dirigí directamente para hablar con él, decirle que realmente lo amaba y que mi confesión no era producto de la fiebre. Pero, cuando llegue vi a Rin besando a Haru. En ese instante comprendí que ya no tendría caso continuar, entonces salí corriendo de ese lugar y casi llegando aquí me caí y me hice esto.

Kisumi se quedó mirándolo fijamente tratando de imaginar cómo se había sentido en ese momento, pero aún así el desconcertó no lo dejaba en paz, él sabía razones de mucho peso para asegurarle que Rin sentía lo que decía sentir. Si estaba en lo correcto, había una persona que le aclararía todo ese enredo con referente a Rin; sabía que debía hacer algo rápido, ya que si no lo hacía, vería a sus cuatro mejores amigos sufrir por el resto de sus vidas…


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Hola n.n/ **__**Bueno solo por esta ocasión les adelantare un poco el capitulo de esta semana... ****Una cosa que les quiero pedir es que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, sé que las chicas que han estado siguiendo mi historia, están ansiosas de que se aclare todo entre Makoto y Haru, pero en mi punto de vista (aunque no lo parezca, me duele verlos sufrir así u.u), creo que debo aclarar ciertas cosas sobre la trama, ya que terminando este fic, comenzare con uno nuevo (pero sobre otra pareja) y esos detalles que ven aquí tienen relación con esta historia. Ahora por otro lado me gusto me gusta profundizar mucho en los personajes, lo que siente, como piensan ya que me gusta que los y las lectores se sientan parte de la historia...**__**Bueno los dejo con este capitulo y de verdad gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme, que lo disfruten n.n/**_

Haru, interno en su mundo, continuaba ignorando los comentarios de Nagisa y Rei, acompañados con los de comentarios de Gou. Nunca en su vida, se le había hecho eterno el camino hacia la casa de Makoto, su actitud de esa mañana y la noche, y la falta de sueño hacían que se distrajera con facilidad. Sin notarlo ya había llegado y Haru adelantándose toco la puerta de la entrada, esperando impaciente oculto por su inquebrantable rostro sereno.

Después de un momento la puerta se abrió y Tachibana-san le había abierta la puerta, recibiéndolos como siempre con una calurosa sonrisa.

-Hola Haru-chan, Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun y Gou-chan. ¿Vienen a ver a Makoto verdad?

-Así es Tachibana-san.

-Él se encuentra en su habitación. Pasen, justo acabo de llegar de hacer unas compras. Makoto está en su habitación, pueden pasar, yo en un momento les subiré algo de beber.

-Gracias Tachibana-san.

-Me alegra que Makoto tenga tantas visitas hoy.

"_¿Alguien más vino a ver a Makoto?"_

Haru y los demás chicos caminaron, Haru escuchando las palabras de la madre de Makoto, se sorprendió mientras Rei, solo miraba de reojo y notaba su expresión. Él había sido el único capaz de leer la atmosfera que se sentía en ese momento.

Los chicos obedecieron, mientras se había preparado adecuadamente, Haru respiro hondo preparándose mentalmente e intentando conseguir que su mente se despejara, encontraría la excusa perfecta y podría tener la oportunidad de poder hablar de frente con Makoto. Subió una las escaleras, impaciente mientras el sonido de sus propios pasos lo desesperaba. Continúo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se acero estando listo para llamar a la puerta.

-¡Kisumi, detente!-La voz tímida y temblorosa de Makoto lo detuvo. El escuchar de sus labios el nombre de Kisumi le sorprendió demasiado, paralizándolo, era él quien acompañando a Makoto y desde la misma tarde que se habían visto Makoto había cambiado. Gou al igual que Haru se detuvo al escuchar lo mismo que había escuchado Haru.

-¡¿Ehhh?!-Sorprendidos Nagisa y Rei exclamaron para que inmediatamente fueran callados por las manos de Gou, que estaba más que sorprendida.

-¿Q… qué está haciendo Makoto-senpai?-Susurro de manera casi inaudible, estaba sorprendida mientras su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse. Rei y Nagisa se zafaron de las manos de Gou y fueron directo recargando su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar.

-Por favor déjame echarle un vistazo.

-¡No! De ninguna manera.

-De verdad, solo será un instante. Si lo veo, será más fácil ayudarte. Además en natación, estas la mayor parte del tiempo en traje de baño, no deberías ser tan tímido por algo tan pequeño como esto.

-Aun así, no lo ha… ¡Kisumi no lo hagas, nooo!

-No grites, tu madre podría escucharnos.

-Está bien, te lo mostrare, pero será rápido.

Haru al igual que Gou, estaban paralizados escuchando cada palabra que se decía en esa habitación. El rostro de Gou se tornaba rojo a cada segundo, así como su rostro a causa de la ira que crecía dentro de Haru. Apretó los puños desviando la vista de la puerta, mientras sentía el sabor de celos y el dolor de solo imaginar que estaban haciendo en la habitación.

"_Mierda ¿Qué… que demonios pasa? No lo soporto… me largo de aquí." _Pensaba tratando de mantener la compostura y sin dudarlo, estaba a punto de dar un paso para irse del lugar, cuando Nagisa y Rei se recargaron demás en la puerta abriéndola totalmente. Los dos cayeron al suelo con un fuerte golpe, llamando la atención de Kisumi, y la de Makoto, que estaba sin camisa mirando hacia la puerta, Rei, Nagisa, Gou y Haru miraron la escena. El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco al ver de nuevo el pecho desnudo de Makoto, de nuevo estaba ahí esa sensación que había sentido la vez que lo había visitado cuando se había enfermado, sus ojos azules recorrían su pecho disipando por completo la ira y los celos, dejando que sintiera una extraña pero agradable calidez en su interior. De la nada, mientras recorría cada centímetro de pecho y su abdomen, pudo ver la marca del enorme raspón en su costado derecho, convirtiendo por completo todos esos celos y furia en preocupación en un solo instante al ver esa lesión. Sin más, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de tocar esa herida, como si con el simple roce de las yemas de dedos pudiera sanarlo, Makoto clavo la mirada en él y no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco, eso en Haru había que aumentara el desea tocarlo, besarlo para intentar aliviar esa tristeza también. El corazón de Haru había decidido.

-Con que ese es otro raspón que tenías…-Sin nerviosismo y con una sonrisa en la cara, Kisumi contesto despreocupadamente, después de mirar con atención la expresión de Haru. Al escucharlo, Haru regreso a la realidad con el corazón a todo galope, mientras miraba la herida de Makoto, de repente se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, mirando a Kisumi, noto la gran sonrisa que tenía mientras lo miraba, y de repente su rostro tomo un tono rosado a causa de la vergüenza poco a poco comenzó a aparecer, sintiéndose estúpido al ver que había interpretado todo de manera equivocada, y de sentirse incomodo por la mirada perspicaz de Kisumi sobre él, giro la mirada a otro lado, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

-Makoto-chan, ¿Qué te sucedió?-La voz de Nagisa sonó tratando de levantarse, mientras miraba la lesión de Makoto, este de inmediato se puso la camisa. Mientras miraba a Rei levantados y a Gou roja como tomate cubriéndose la cara con las manos, negándose a mirar a Makoto ni a Kisumi a la cara.

-¿Esto? Fue un pequeño accidente, nada mas ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a verte, ya que Haru-senpai nos dijo que te fuiste antes porque no te sentías bien.-Contestaba Rei mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, sujetándolos de ambos extremos.

-Bueno yo…-Makoto fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Kisumi, este al escucharlo busco rápidamente lo saco de su mochila.

-Lo siento, saldré a contestar, ustedes continúen sin mí.-mirando la pantalla abrió los ojos y se levantó de su lugar. Saliendo de la habitación de Makoto, miro con curiosidad a Gou que no se atrevía a entrar, debido a la vergüenza, porque al igual que Haru y los demás había malinterpretado toda la situación, solo se le imito a hacer un ademán con la mano y ella sin atreverse a mirarlo se metió a toda prisa a la habitación de Makoto con los demás chicos, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-Hola, justamente estaba pensando en llamarte.-Decía contestando mientras se recargaba su espalda en la pared cruzando una pierna sobre la otra mientras miraba a la otra pared.

-Entonces hable oportunamente. Además te llame para saber porque no has llegado.

-¡Ah! es eso. Estoy en casa de Makoto, y me entretuve un poco. Pero antes que me contestes… quiero decirte algo… solo promete que mantendrás la calma y cuando llegue te contare con detalles como está la situación. Sabes que si me confías algo no diré nada… pero aunque está mal decirlo… esto está afectando a más personas y entre ellas a ti.

-¿De qué trata?

-Es… sobre Rin. Pero esto ha desatado muchos malentendidos y afectando a mucha gente…

-Déjame adivinar, ¿salió a buscar a Haru, cierto?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Lo supe porque anoche lo sorprendí saliendo de aquí a escondidas, a esa hora de la noche. Y también lo vi cuando regreso y no se veía para nada bien, evite preguntarle en cuanto lo vi, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado… además ayer que por causalidad los vi cuando Rin te dio algo para Haru, era fácil de suponer que fue a verlo.

-Paso algo más en el momento que lo encontraste saliendo de Samezuka, ¿verdad?-El tono burlón de Kisumi molestaba un poco a la persona con la que hablaba, intuyendo que él tenía razón en sus sospechas.-Los conozco desde hace muchos años por eso lo digo… bueno ya me contaras los detalles en cuanto llegue, ya que no puedo hablar mucho ya que aquí también esta Gou-chan y los demás, si salgo ahora mismo podré verte sin problemas.

-Solo no tardes, por favor.

-Tranquilo, llegaré pronto, escucha; antes que me cuelgues quiero pedirte que no te desesperes ni decidas cosas por la que te arrepentirás después, además, que tengo la seguridad que si pasó lo que paso entre tú y Rin, no fue un simple error ¿no crees, Sousuke?

-Kisumi, apresúrate.

-Está bien. Lo hare. Te mandare un mensaje en cuanto llegue.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Kisumi cerró su móvil y poco a poco se adentró en la habitación de Makoto mientras los chicos platicaban casi a gritos, suspiro al sentirse aliviado que no pudieran escuchar su conversación con Sousuke

-Lo siento, tenía que contestar esta llamada. Pero me tengo que ir se me presento algo.

-No te preocupes Kisumi, si quiere te acompaño a la estación.

-No es necesario de verdad…

-Kisumi, si quieres te podemos acompañar, nosotros ya nos vamos de todas formas ¿verdad chicos?-Decía Gou mientras se dirigía a Rei y Nagisa con una sonrisa en el su cara dirigida a los chicos.

-Cierto, podemos ir los cuatro juntos sin problema.-Contestaba Rei con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras miraba con atención a Gou y Nagisa, que a su vez

-Está bien. Bueno nos vemos.

-Los acompañó a la puerta.-Makoto junto con Haru mientras bajaban por las escaleras los murmullos de Rei y Nagisa que parecían que se escuchaban por toda la casa.

-Nos vemos.-Se despedía Makoto de los chicos mientras hacia un ademan con la mano junto con Haru, que los despedía sin quitar la mirada de Kisumi.

-Nos vemos.-Los cuatro contestaban para que luego se cerrara la puerta. Haru miro con curiosidad a Makoto mientras comenzaba a girarse lentamente hacia él. Sonrojado Makoto sonrió sin darse cuenta, para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación, mientras Haru lo seguía sin decir ni una palabra. Trataba de esconder lo que el penoso acontecimiento ocurrido con Kisumi. Su corazón comenzaba a apresurar su carrera recordando la mirada azul tan concentrada de Haru en él. Sabía que no lo había imaginado, Haru había recorrido su pecho desnudo, aún sentía en el su mirada, inevitablemente trago saliva de una manera poco ruidosa.

Entrando a su habitación los nervios de Makoto estaban a punto de delatarlo completamente; no podía evitar comenzar a recordar las veces que había visto a Haru en traje de baño, ni una sola vez de aquellas se había atrevido a observarlo de la manera que Haru lo había hecho ese día. Parado frente a su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta de su habitación, escucho como Haru entraba detrás de él, mientras se escuchaba el ligero golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Makoto estaba enrojecido por la vergüenza de los pensamientos que le daban vuelta la cabeza. Atrayendo a su vez, las numerosas veces, que sin desearlo, habían llegado los innumerables sueños con esa persona que sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos, mientras le rozaba sus labios con la punta de su lengua, para luego acercándose lentamente a su oído, mordiendo con delicadeza el lóbulo de esta, haciendo estremecerlo para susurrarle dulcemente: Haru te amo.

-Makoto, necesito preguntarte algo.

Makoto se giró con la mirada seria en sus ojos verdes, el corazón de Haru igualmente estaba acelerado, sin dudarlo miro a los ojos de su amigo. Su mente se había nublado y no lograba recordad que era lo que le preguntaría.

-Yo…-Haru sonaba nervioso con un ligero color rosa en las mejillas, el sonido del móvil de Makoto los interrumpió, regresándolos al momento junto donde su mente había comenzado a divaga sobre la mirada del otro. Makoto estaba dudando, él tenía enfrente de él a su mejor amigo de toda la vida y el que parecía ser la pareja de otro de sus amigos. A pesar de cómo se habían dado las cosas no podía traicionar a Rin, no era así, él había probado sabor de la desilusión y no quería ser participe en un engaño de ese tipo.

-Lo siento.-Decía Makoto alejándose un poco sacando su móvil, mirándolo con sumo cuidado tratando de concentrarse. Era un mensaje, con cuidado leía cada palabra, sin más abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y miro a Haru con cierta chispa de esperanza en sus ojos, era como si ese mismo mensaje era lo que necesitaba.

-Lo siento, era un mensaje de Kisumi.-Decía con la voz ronca mientras se acercaba y controlaba sus nervios. Noto el ligero enojo en Haru al escuchar su nombre, desviando la mirada de Makoto tratando de disimilar su enojo.

-Ya veo, bueno puedo preguntar ¿qué te sucedió?-Mencionaba Haru señalando a su costado a una distancia prudente, tratando de mostrar indiferencia, sin notarlo Makoto se había acercado tocando su costado derecho y este ni había hecho ni una sola mueca de dolor. Cuando se dio cuenta el brazo izquierdo de Makoto le bloqueaba el paso hacia la puerta, y con un movimiento rápido, cerró la puerta, a la vez que se acercaba sin detenerse invadido por el deseo que había crecido ; acerco sus labios a los de Haru, robándole un beso dulce, tierno, lento… Haru aunque no se lo esperaba, aun con sus ojos azules abiertos a la par, estaba consiente que ese beso era diferente al que había sido su primer beso, su primer beso que había sido justo el que Makoto le había robado mientras tenía fiebre, este beso dulce, adictivo era el anuncio que inevitablemente los estaba llevando a algo más profundo e íntimo.

Makoto se separó agitado mientras deslizaba por sus labios la lengua saboreando los labios que acababa de besar, y sin miedo ni timidez, tomo la cara con extrema delicadeza de Haru para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, respirando y sintiendo el aliento de Haru, que le daba vueltas.

-Haru, yo… te amo. Te he amado por casi más de dos años, pero creo que ha sido por más tiempo, no se… pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que te amo con tanta fuerza que ya no me siento capaz de vivir sin ti. Sé que no estoy haciendo lo correcto pero ahora no me importa, por favor elígeme.-Decía recordando las palabras del mensaje de Kisumi:

"Recuerda lo que te dije sobre Rin, y por favor ten más confianza en ti mismo, habla con él así sabrás la respuesta sobre sus sentimientos y si quieres estar con él inténtalo, o ¿acaso ya estas dispuesto a perderle?"

Haru con los ojos brillando, parecía que le faltaba el aliento por aquella confesión, recibió de nuevo los labios de Makoto con más intensidad y necesidad que antes, sin dar ni una respuesta, movilizando su mano por el pecho de Makoto a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, para luego su brazos se aferraran al cuello de él con fuerza. Makoto a su vez con las yemas de su dedos, un poco temblorosos, comenzaba a recorrer el abdomen de Haru para alcanzar su espalda y abrazarlo y acercándolo a él, perdiéndose ambos en el éxtasis que le otorgaba el otro.


	10. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Hola antes que nada, una disculpa por no poder actualizarlo, pero tuve unos problemas de salud y no podía estar sentada por mucho tiempo. Por cierto, gracias por comentar n.n y espero no se desangren con este capítulo (/u\). Bueno espero les guste y ammm espero no se aburran ya que lo hice un poco largo y lo que pueden saber es que el final esta cerca... Que lo disfruten n.n/**_

No podía soportarlo más.

Sin dudarlo, con la mente nublada, Makoto respondió con la misma necesidad que Haru. A pesar de lo que le costaba lograrlo, se separó de él con la respiración agitada mirándolo por una fracción de segundo para volver a besar sus labios; sin titubeos comenzó a meter su mano debajo de la camisa de Haru, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la espalda de él. Podía sentir como se estremecía con un ligero roce, sin dejar de besarlo, sus yemas descendían para poder dirigirse a su pecho. Aferrándose más a él, Haru se separó, podía ver la provocativa mirada verde de Makoto, clavada en sus ojos, pero solo podía concentrarse en el calor en su cara, de su interior y del pequeño rastro que Makoto iba dejando en su piel. Makoto se alejó un segundo de Haru, con el frenesí adueñándose de él en su interior, lo sabía al sentir esa calidez convirtiéndose en un calor agradable que comenzaba a recorrerlo mientras su piel se erizaba. Con un solo movimiento, se quitó la camisa, sabiendo que estaría más expuesto a la mirada azul de Haru. Este miro como deslizaba la tela por su piel, mientras no podía evitar recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo de Makoto. Extendió los brazos casi de inmediato, y con un simple paso al frente se abrazó de Makoto, deslizando sus manos por el cuello, Sintiendo su fuerte espalda… no era dueño de sí, solo sintiendo como Makoto descendía hasta su cintura tomando el borde su camisa para luego sentir sus manos gentiles debajo de su camisa. Nunca en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo creía que llegaría a hacer ese tipo de cosas con Makoto, sintiendo como él comenzaba recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo. Inevitablemente el comenzaba a aferrarse más de su espalda. Separándose de él, buscando la oportunidad de obtener aire, Haru un tanto aturdido por todas esas sensaciones que habían capturado casi por completo su cordura, miro a los ojos de Makoto escuchando los latidos de los corazones de ambos, sus respiraciones agitadas y cálida y estremecedora sensación de la piel del otro contra la suya. Noto como lentamente Makoto acercaba sus labios a su oreja mientras la respiración cálida de él acariciaba su mejilla, acercándose a su oído con extrema lentitud, a la vez que su mano izquierda descendía con lentitud…

-Haru… te amo…

El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco mientras Makoto descendía sus labios por su cuello. Y Haru solo se acercó más a Makoto, trataba de contener un poco de calma, con demasiado esfuerza estaba reuniendo el valor de poder expresar lo que recién había descubierto, lo que había necesitado admitir desde hace tiempo, desde cuando se sentía así no importaba, solo su prioridad era el ahora.

-Makoto yo…

La puerta se abrió de repente llamando la atención de Makoto y Haru. Sorprendido, Makoto soltó a Haru por completo mirando a Tachibana-san que se encontraba atónita con lo que acaba de ver. Makoto retrocedió sorprendido con el rosto aún más encendido. Solo podía ver a su mamá y a Haru, que se encontraba congelado por ver tan de repente a la madre de Makoto en la puerta.

-Mamá… déjame explicarte… yo…

-Makoto, Haru-chan, bajen ahora mismo a la sala. Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos.-Decía con su voz aun invadida por la sorpresa, para luego caminar con tranquilidad. Makoto miro a Haru y aun sonrojado y sin dudarlo tomo su camisa para ponérsela y bajar junto con Haru a la sala con su madre. En ningún momento él hubiera querido que se enterara de esa manera, ahora tenía que enfrentar a su madre con la vergüenza de admitir que amaba a Haru, si él fuera su pareja sabía que sacaría el valor de donde fuera para decírselo a sus padres y poder enfrentarlos, incluso seguir luchando por su relación aunque ellos se opusieron. Pero en la posición en la que estaba… no sabía si sería capaz al menos de intentarlo.

Kisumi miraba atento la entrada de Samezuka mientras buscaba a Sousuke en la entrada, mientras caminaba con calma y sacaba bus móvil para poder mandarle un mensaje como habían acordado.

-Kisumi, ¿Qué haces aquí?-La voz e Rin lo sorprendió demasiado, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él corriendo con la respiración agitada, subió la mirada y le sonrió mientras comenzaba agitar una mano saludándolo.

-Hola Rin, vine a ver Sousuke, habíamos quedado de vernos hoy.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para visitarlo?

-Estoy consciente de ello, solo que tuve que atender un compromiso de último momento antes de venir.

-Oye gracias por entregarle mi nota a Haru.

-Claro, no hay de que.-Sin notarlo, Kisumi se encontraba observando su amigo con cuidado, había notado algo en sus ojos rojos que le llamarón la atención. A pesar que en cierta manera, era un poco inexpresivo, no había tanto interés en como el que Makoto cuando mencionaba o al menos llegaba a escuchar de Haru.

-Bueno te dejo, iré al dormitorio y le avisare a Sousuke que estas aquí. Nos vemos.

-Claro gracias.-Kisumi notaba como Rin se alejaba corriendo por el largo pasillo entre los árboles iluminados con la anaranjada luz del atardecer. Decidió esperar en ese mismo lugar mientras esperaba con paciencia mirando la enorme escuela a su alrededor.

Estaba decido aclarar todo, el haber escuchado toda la historia de lo que habían pasado Makoto, Rin y Haru, era casi increíble. Estaba en parte, conmocionado al escuchar lo que había sucedido por Rin. Sabía que a pesar que aclararan todo, el problema mayor era tratar de que sus mejores amigos tuvieran una buena relación como la habían tenido en el pasado. Pero, sabía perfectamente que Sousuke se llevaba muy bien con Haru, y que ahora Rin y Makoto eran rivales. Y que el hecho que se arreglara todo el malentendido en el que estaban envueltos, ese asunto no terminaría ahí mismo. Lo más difícil era que, después de ayudar a lograrlo, era que las cosas fueran como antes.

"_¿Cómo le habrá ido a Makoto? Espero que hay ayudado lo que le dije…"_

-Kisumi.-Escucho su nombre y vuelto a la realidad, giro su cabeza para poder mirar a Sousuke llegar con su sudadera de negra, mientras caminaba con pantalón blanco, con una camiseta negra debajo de ella y zapatos negros acercándose con cuidado con la misma expresión indiferente de siempre en sus ojos claros.

-Sousuke, hola. Veo que Rin te aviso que había llegado.-Saludaba efusivamente mientras agitaba su mano como era su costumbre, acercándose a él rápidamente.

-Sí. Bueno sígueme aquí no podemos hablar.-Haciendo un ademan con la cabeza, comenzó a avanzar delante de Kisumi mientras ambos avanzaban a un lugar un tanto apartado, para que no fueran molestados. Al llegar Sousuke se sentó en una banca y Kisumi siguiéndolo hizo lo mismo dejando su mochila a un lado en el suelo.

-Bueno, ¿qué era lo que me dirías sobre Rin?-Sousuke rompió el silencio del lugar mirando con insistencia a Kisumi. Este se volvió serio de repente mirándolo y sin pensarlo soltó un suspiro que llamo la atención de Sousuke.

-Como te dije hace un momento, estaba en casa de Makoto, lo había notado un poco raro desde el día de ayer. Ahora que pudimos hablar con calma, resulta que menciono que…

-¿Por qué te detienes Kisumi?

-¿Recuerdas que te pedí que conservaras la calma? ¿Y que pasara lo que pasara no tomaras decisiones tan a la ligera?

-Lo recuerdo… solo di lo que sabes.

-Está bien… según esto, Makoto me dijo que Rin… está enamorado de Haru…-La tensión en la palabras de Kisumi, era el mismo reflejo de la tensión que sufría Sousuke.

-¿Está enamorado de Nanase? ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! Además, ¡¿cómo diablos lo sabe Makoto?!

-¡Sousuke tranquilo! Como te dije puedes confiarme lo que sea y no diré nada, pero precisamente esto está involucrando y lastimando a mucha gente, entre ellos a ti y al mismo Rin.

-¡Explícate!-Replicaba Sousuke notablemente molesto, Kisumi noto como Sousuke apretaba con demasiada fuera sus puños, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

-¡Porque estoy más que seguro que Rin no ama a Haru!

-Pero tú mismo fuiste el mensajero de una nota para él, ¡¿cómo diablos te atreves a asegurar que no es así?! ¡¿Acaso no ves las intenciones de Rin en perseguir a Nanase a toda costa?!

-Porque los conozco desde hace muchos años, y quizás no soy tan cercano como lo eres con él, pero tengo la certeza de que Rin no es de las personas que hace las cosas como esa tan a la ligera, ¿o ya olvidaste que hace unos meses, cuando regresaste, me contaste que Rin durmió contigo?-Sousuke quedo mudo ante el comentario de Kisumi, se le veía un poco incómodo pero había logrado que se calmara un poco, recordando esa noche, desde entonces Rin parecía un poco raro hacia él, y él… sólo se le limitaba a protegerlo mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho antes.

-No es necesario que grites ese tipo de cosas, menos en un lugar como este. Aunque no lo creas igual lo he pensado, pero la admiración que siente por Nanase, me hace dudar… aun no me has respondido, ¿cómo lo sabe de esto Makoto?

-Rin se lo dijo, ya que según parece descubrió que él ama a Haru, según Makoto, Rin le confeso sus supuestos sentimientos a Haru y es eso ha creado un grave malentendido entre Haru y Makoto, por esa razón te mencione que esto está afectando a mucha gente, estoy seguro que esto está haciendo sufrir a Rin; ya que estoy seguro que no él no lo quiere como dice quererlo… ¿Sousuke estas bien?

-Precisamente a eso me refiero. Mantengo la esperanza viva, y más que nunca desde esa noche., pero, ¿sabes cómo se siente ver a la persona que más todos los días y que sea tan cortante contigo? ¿Sabes que se sienta ver a esa persona la veas llegar en un estado tan deplorable y no poder hacer nada? A decir verdad, con esto, en ocasiones siento que odio a Nanase… sólo porque siento que lastimó a Rin. Por eso.

-Pfff, tienes razón, no sé qué es eso… pero me atrevo a suponer e insistir sobre mi punto de vista. Hay cosas que no me convencen, sabes, aunque no se les puede comparar por sus diferentes personalidades... ni siquiera cuando estuvimos juntos en la secundaria, cuando Makoto mira o habla de Haru… se le ve una alegría, un brillo en los ojos, por esa razón me di cuenta que lo amaba antes que me lo dijera, pero es algo que no ves cuando se trata de otra persona, y eso es algo que no veo en Rin cuando habla de él… puede ser muy trillado, pero ¿no es raro que Rin admitiera estar enamorado de Haru, cuando él es demasiado orgulloso para ese tipo de cosas? Además, no me has dicho, ¿qué sucedió anoche entre tú y Rin?-

Sousuke enmudeció y quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo. Entrecerró sus ojos claros, recordando con detalle cada una de las cosas que había sucedido la noche anterior antes de la partida de Rin a casa de Haru, sin antes que recordara todo lo que le había dicho Kisumi. Recargándose en el asiento de la banca, miraba la luz que se metía entre las ramas del árbol que se encontraba cerca-Anoche… cuando encontré a Rin tratando de escarparse de aquí… logre alcanzarlo. Intente detenerlo, pero no me resistí y… lo bese; por un momento creí que se alejaría y me golpearía… pero por un momento creí que me respondió ese beso.

Kisumi sorprendido esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras escuchaba las palabras de Sousuke, a pesar de todo podía ver la pequeña felicidad en sus ojos, desvió la mirada pensativo mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

"_No puedo decirle que Makoto vio a Rin besando a Haru… no ahora que está feliz."_

-Eso es bueno, y espero que ahora si me puedes creer.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno es tarde. Tengo que irme.-Mencionaba mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas mirando con atención a Sousuke, era el momento adecuado para poder poner usar su última carta y reafirmar la confianza de él con Rin. No debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.-Sousuke, piénsalo, puede que Rin haya dicho eso sobre Haru, pero el hecho que tú y Rin estuvieran juntos significa otra cosa. Ahora me voy. Nos vemos.-Kisumi pudo ver la expresión de Sousuke antes de despedirse, y sabía que había ayudado aunque fuera un poco la situación de Sousuke, y él mismo había comprendido que toda la situación podía resumirse a lo más probable era que Rin había confundido la admiración que sentía hacia Haru, por amor.

Makoto solo podía mirar la expresión de su madre, no se atrevía a mirar a Haru a la cara, ni siquiera de reojo. Estaba tan apenado con ambos por la situación en la que habían sido encontrados, la cara roja de Makoto, solo podía delatarlo aún más.

-Sé que ustedes dos son unos chicos que… están en edad de tener una novia, no me meteré entre ustedes, y a pesar que ya no es necesario hablar de este tipo de temas con ustedes, deben tomar sus precauciones. Solo pido que sean responsables, por favor.

Makoto y Haru solo se limitaron a asentir, mientras la tristeza se asomaba a los ojos de Makoto, su mama se había hecho una falsa idea sobre la situación que vivía con Haru.

-Mamá, ¿me permites hablar un momento con Haru, por favor?-Menciono Makoto apretando los puños mientras arrugaba su pantalón, no quería que todo se hubiera dado así, de esa manera, ahora tenía que aclararle todo a su madre y eso le resultaba demasiado difícil. Haru era una persona que sus padres y sus hermanitos apreciaban demasiado, el decirles que no tenía ni un tipo de relación con él, a pesar de ser que él lo amaba con extrema locura, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Está bien. Los dejo solos…

-Sí.-Solo comento Makoto mientras, estaba sin dudas llegando a sus límites, ya no se sentía seguro de mantener la compostura ni un segundo más, solo faltaba algo que desbordara la tormenta que él había guardado por tanto tiempo.

-Haru, vamos a tu casa, no puedo hablar esto contigo aquí.-

Haru desconcertado asintió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida, cuando noto que Makoto había dejado una nota en la pequeña mesita de la sala, para luego alcanzarlo a la entrada; sin decir Makoto y Haru salieron de la casa. El silencio de Makoto durante el trayecto era extraño, Haru no había podido evitar pensar que era lo que tenía entre manos y porque mantenía su distancia mientras caminaban a la casa de Haru.

Llegando a lugar, entraron y llegando a la sala, Haru miro de frente a Makoto mientras él no subía la mirada, Haru se sentía asustado, tenía un mal presentimiento mientras solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj, con el los latidos del corazón de Haru se aceleraban.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué no me detuviste?-La débil voz de Makoto apenas podía escucharse mientras los ojos azules de Haru se abrieron sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Makoto.

-¿te refieres a… lo que sucedió?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no me detuviste? Si lo hubieras hecho no tendría que ir con mi madre a aclarar todo, ella esta ilusionada con que tú y yo tengamos una relación. Mis padres te quieren como si fueras de la familia, ¿con que cara crees que poder verles ahora? No puedo ir y decirles que no tenemos nada después de lo que paso, menos cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¡Cuando tú tienes una relación con Rin!

-¿q…qué?

-¡Lo sé, los vi anoche afuera de aquí, y aun así me dejaste llegar tan lejos, aun así deje convencerme por Kisumi en decirte todo, en abrir mi corazón como un reverendo idiota!-Haru se congelo al escuchar las palabras entre llanto de Makoto, mientras recordaba el beso que Rin le había robado la noche anterior afuera de su casa, y recordando que había tenido la sensación que alguien había visto toda la escena. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras escuchaba.-Me siento demasiado culpable por mi madre y… que a pesar de todo consideraba a Rin un amigo, le hice esto…-Haru le dio una bofetada tratando de calmarlo mientras el trataba de digerir todo lo que había escuchado, mientras en su mente se iba armando el rompecabezas que había comenzado a revolverse desde ese simple comentario, en el que le había dicho a Makoto que Rin le había llamado.

-Lo siento, tienes que calmarte…-Decía mientras se acercaba a Makoto tratando de tomar la mano que había llevado a su mejilla, ahora era oportunidad de que le aclarara las cosas. Sin más, Makoto de un solo manotazo alejó su mano y se secó las lágrimas.

-Puedes irte con él a Australia si quieres… yo me iré a Tokio después de la graduación, así que creo que ahora no hay más que decir.

Makoto camino a la salida mientras Haru solo pudo verlo irse. Haru por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo entender a profundidad toda esa confusa situación, así como primera vez en mucho tiempo, con solo ver a Makoto irse, se sintió completamente solo.


End file.
